My master is an idiot
by MaakaDeeAshuraa
Summary: UA. Maka tiene una gran deuda y la unica manera de pagarla es trabajando para un pervertido e irritante chico, soul. ¿Por cuanto tiempo más estará a su servicio?  LEMMON Coming soon  SxMxK... & Mas parejas. ¡Capítulo nuevo! Disfruten el fic ganador.
1. En busca de empleo

**Disclaimer:** SouL Eater no me pertenece, los personajes son propiedad de Atsushi Okubo, algunas partes de la historia estan basada en el anime de **He is my master** pero no todo, lo demas que sobra si es mio.

_waaa si si, ya se que no he subido la continuacion de mis otros fic'z es por falta de tiempo e inspiracion, pero prometo traerles pronto la continuacion de este y el de_ **My couple perfect** _ya casi acabo el 2 capitulo. :D _

_Espero que les guste...  
_

* * *

"**My master is an idiot"**

**Cap. 1 "**_En busca de empleo_**"**

**Maka POV**

-Te odio…-murmure cerrando de un portazo la puerta.

-¡¡¡MAKA!!! ¡¡¡PAPA NO HIZO LO QUE TU PIENSAS, PAPA SOLO QUIERE A MAKA Y MAMA!!!

Gritaba mi _estúpido, pervertido e infiel_ padre, spirit, mientras golpeaba la puerta de mi habitación. Así duro un rato, pero al ver que no le hacía caso dejo de insistir. Y eso fue bueno porque de lo contrario lo hubiera dejado por segunda vez en coma durante un mes entero.

Suspire, dejándome caer en mi cama.

Hace unas horas había salido a pasear por el parque, cuando lo vi allí, sentado en una de las bancas del lugar comiendo un helado junto con dos mujeres una pelirroja y la otra rubia, ambas estaban recargadas sobre su pecho riendo por todo lo que les contaba mientras que el infiel de mi padre las abrazaba. Sin pensármelo dos veces me acerque a él, no para pedirle una explicación, sino para golpearlo tan fuerte que lo dejara inconsciente por el resto de su vida.

Tan pronto me vio venir, se paró de su lugar y se echo a correr, no obstante, en una hábil movimiento le lance un libro súper grueso que traía a la mano, golpeándolo en la cabeza, ocasionando su caída de cara al suelo. Después de eso decidí regresarme a casa, faltando 2 cuadras papá ya me había alcanzado, por lo que comencé a correr, él me grito varias veces pero lo ignore como hace rato.

….

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta.

-¡¡DEJA DE MOLESTARME!!-grite.

-Maka-chan, soy Blair, solo quiero decirte que la cena ya está servida.

-Enseguida bajo, gracias.

Suspire antes de salir de mi habitación.

Cuando baje las escaleras y me senté en el comedor. Blair se encontraba en la cocina cantando alegre mientras lavaba unos platos sucios. Comencé a comer lo que había preparado, Nigiri sushi, reí quedamente, la especialidad de Blair son todas las recetas que contienen pescado. Cuando termine, lleve mi plato al lavabo para después lavarlo.

-Maka-chan, sé que no debería meterme en tu vida ni nada de eso pero, ¿no crees que eres algo dura con papa-chan?-murmuro Blair algo tímida.

-No-respondí fríamente- se merece que sea así con él, por su culpa mi madre se fue, aunque me alegra que se hayan divorciado yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo.

-Si tienes razón…

- No soporto vivir bajo el mismo techo que él-dije con odio.

-¿Piensas irte?

-Sí, estoy cansada de que cada vez que llego a la casa lo encuentre rodeado de mujeres, además que pronto cumpliré los 18, ya no soy una niña pequeña.

-Hump… pues si quieres yo te puedo ayudar a encontrar un trabajo donde te podrán hospedar y que además te pagan muy bien- me dijo sonriente.

-¿Enserio?- Blair asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, le sonreí- muchas gracias.

-De nada…

* * *

-Lo siento, maka-chan, no sabía que se referían a ese tipo de trabajo-me dijo Blair con una voz arrepentida y triste.

-N-no im-importa, Blair, pa-para la próxima no me busques empleo en las revistas que lees ¿vale?-murmure aun en shock.

Blair me había traido a un lugar llamado _"gatitas mew mew" _para solicitar el empleo, sin embargo, al ver que se trataba de un cabaret, salí corriendo cuando un hombre semidesnudo me guiño un ojo y se abalanzo contra mí.

Me senté en una de las bancas de la plaza, hacía mucho calor y estaba cansada, habíamos buscado en casi toda Death City un empleo pero nada, no había ninguno decente. Volteé a ver a Blair quien se encontraba platicando con unos chicos.

Suspire.

Nunca me imagine que conseguir trabajo fuera tan difícil, me pare de mi lugar lista para regresar a casa, pero en ese momento una ráfaga de viento alzo mi falda al mismo tiempo que un _flash_ me nublo la vista, parpadeé varias veces y cuando alce la mirada vi como un chico de cabello castaño miraba maliciosamente una foto que tenía en sus manos.

-¡¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO!!- grite mientras trataba de quitarle la foto, sin embargo, no lo logre porque salió corriendo.

Lo seguí de cerca por varias cuadras, a pesar de que ya estaba cansada no me detuve, no dejaría con vida a una persona como esa, él chico se trepo a una cerca para después saltar a una casa-mansión, por un momento dude en seguirlo pero cuando por mi mente paso la imagen del chico haciendo miles de cosas con esa foto de mi ropa interior, me arme de valor para brincar la cerca.

Al ver que el chico se encontraba esperándome le lance una mirada asesina, para después en un hábil movimiento sacar mi fiel libro y lanzárselo con fuerza, el cual le dio en la cara cayendo de sentón, le lance una mirada asesina, él me miro con miedo para después soltar la foto e irse corriendo.

Alce mi mano para tomar el objeto, sin embargo, alguien se me adelanto.

-Cielos, ¿no crees que ya estás un poco grande como para usar este tipo de pantaletas?-me dijo en tono burlón mientras miraba la fotografía.

Lo fulmine con la mirada, era un chico más alto que yo, con cabello blanco como la nieve y ojos rojos me miraban fijamente, estaba vestido con un traje negro de rayas rojas, una corbata negra y una camisa roja.

-¡¡A TI ESO NO TE INTERESA!! ¡¡REGRESAME LA FOTO!!

-Hump… que modales para una chica linda, no escuche que mencionaras el "por favor"- murmuro divertido.

Lo mire fijamente, ¿Quién se cree que es?

-Está bien, me lo devuelves _por favor…- _dije mientras tendía mi mano esperando a que me regresara el objeto.

Me miro por un momento para después sonreír ampliamente.

-¿Y qué me darás a cambio?

-¡Un gran golpe si no me lo regresas!-le amenacé.

El sonrió aun mas mientras se acercaba a mí.

-Sabes te puedo recomendar un lugar donde venden ropa interior muy sexy- susurro seductoramente en mi oído.

-¡¡PERVERTIDO!!- grite al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba una enciclopedia de 500,000 páginas, la cual esquivo hábilmente, pero mi libro cayó en el jardín destrozando en mil pedazos un jarrón azul.

-¡¡NOOO!! ¡¡ESTE JARRÓN COSTO 5,000,000 DOLARES!!- se lamentaba el albino recogiendo los fragmentos tirados-¡COMO TE ATREVES A HACER ALGO ASI!

-¡NO FUE MI CULPA TU TE QUITASTE DEL LUGAR! ¡ADEMAS ESTO NO HUBIERA PASADO SI TU DESDE UN PRINCIPIO ME HUBIERAS DADO LA FOTO!

-¡COMO QUIERAS!-tomo la foto y la rompió- ¡AQUÍ TIENES TU FOTO!

-No me interesa porque era justamente eso lo que quería hacer-dije divertida.

-¡TÚ…!-siseó con odio-¡TENDRAS QUE PAGAR POR ESTO!-dijo señalando el jarrón roto.

-No tengo dinero…

-Pues no te iras de aquí sin pagarme el daño.

-Maka-chan, te busque por todas partes- me dijo Blair preocupada mientras me abrazaba.

-Lo siento…

-No te preocupes me alegra saber que estas bien-me sonrió para luego mirar al idiota-Nya, maka no sabía que conocías a Soul-kun- dijo abrazando al aludido quien al parecer comenzó a tener una hemorragia nasal tan pronto Blair le puso en la cara sus _pechos._

-En realidad no conozco a este idiota-confesé.

-Mi nombre es soul-me respondió irritado alejándose de Blair.

-¿Lo conoces, Blair?-pregunte ignorando por completo lo que había dicho el idiota, soul.

-Nya, sí, bueno lo conozco por parte de su hermano mayor, Wess Evans -dijo sonrojada-etto… si no se conocen, ¿qué haces aquí maka-chan?

Suspire.

-Es una larga historia…-dije sin ánimos.

~~~~~~~ 10 minutos después~~~~~~~

-Hump, entonces terminaste aquí siguiendo a ese chico y por culpa de soul-kun rompiste el jarrón de 5,000,000dolares-murmuro Blair.

-No la culpa la tuvo ella por haber sido tan agresiva-dijo soul mientras me señalaba- Y ahora sale con que no tiene el dinero para pagarme.

-¡Un jarron como ese no puede costar tanto!

-Claro que sí, ¡ESE JARRÓN VALE MUCHO MAS QUE TU VIDA!

-¡Nya, Blair tiene una maravillosa idea! -grito alegre interrumpiendo nuestra pequeña discucion, soul y yo la miramos confundidos.

-¿A qué te refieres, Blair?-pregunte.

-Maka-chan para que puedas pagarle a soul-kun tu accidente ¿porque no trabajas para él?- dijo sonriente-Despues de todo buscas trabajo y un lugar donde hospedarte.

La mire con horror.

-Estás loca, no pienso trabajar para un chico pervertido e idiota.

-Porque no es muy buena idea-susurro con una gran lujuria en sus ojos-Después de todo buscas trabajo y un lugar donde hospedarte-repitió las mismas palabras de Blair-, yo te lo puedo dar, y claro si quieres mas comodidades te las puedo dar cada noch…

-¡¡MAKA-CHOP!!

-Nya, está decidido, Maka-chan trabajara para soul-kun.

-¡¡¿QUEEE?!! ¡¡BLAIR NO DECIDAS POR MI?!!- la regañe.

-Muy bien ahora puedes ponerte este hermoso vestuario- dijo soul mostrándome un maid negro, de mangas cortas, sin espalda y que además mostrarían gran parte de mis pechos y piernas **(*)**.

-¡¡SI SERAS IDIOTA!!- grite lanzando otro libro y rompiendo -por segunda vez- un florero verde.

-¡¡NOOO!! ¡¡ESTE FLORERO COSTO 600,000 DOLARES!!-grito soul con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¡¿A QUE IDIOTA SE LE OCURRE COMPRAR COSAS TAN CARAS?!

-¡¿Y A QUE IDIOTA SE LE OCURRE ROMPERLAS?!

-Nya, Maka-chan pasara un _largo_ tiempo aquí-susurro Blair.

-¡PONTE YA EL MAID!

-¡QUE NO!

-¡SOY TU AMO HAS LO QUE TE DIGO!

-¡TU NO ERES MI AMO!

-¡QUE SI!

-¡QUE NO!

Y así nos la pasamos toda la tarde…

Kami-sama ¡¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?!

**Be Continued...**

* * *

**(*)** El Maid que menciona es parecido al que usan en la de He is my master.

_Bueno, si les gusto que bien y si no que mal..._

_Deuda del dia: 5,600,000 Dolares. xD  
_

_Solo les advierto que este va a tener algo de Lemmon OwO ..._

_¿Reviews?  
_


	2. ¿Que es este sentimiento?

**Disclaimer:** SouL Eater no me pertenece, los personajes son propiedad de Atsushi Okubo, algunas partes de la historia estan basada en el anime de **He is my master** pero no todo, lo demas que sobra si es mio.

_waaa luego de tanto tiempo aqui esta por fin, gomen, tanta presion que tuve para hacer este cap. TT_TT como me lo pidieron aqui esta ! pero tambien tengo mis escusas como ya regrese a clases tengo mucha tarea, el lunes inician los examenes y ademas ando en cursos para la prepa u.u  
_

_si quieren matarme por tardar tanto, adelante..._

* * *

**"My master is an idiot"**

**Cap. 2 _"_**_¿Que es este sentimiento?__**"**_

**Maka POV**

-Nya, listo la última maleta aquí esta-dijo Blair mientras colocaba mi enorme maleta sobre lo que ahora sería mi cama.

-Muchas gracias, Blair-le dije con una sonrisa- por favor, prométeme que no le dirás a papá donde me encuentro, confío en ti.

-Nya!, lo prometo.

Le sonreí.

-Ok~ Blair se retira, Nya, diviértete mucho con soul-kun, ¿vale?, prometo venir a visitarte pronto, Nya, Bye bye…-se despidió con una gran sonrisa y salió de la habitación.

Mire mi nueva habitación, era muy amplia, demasiado para una sola persona, era de color crema, la cama era tamaño matrimonial, sus sabanas eran de color celeste con unas rayas de color azul marino, tenía muchas almohadas y dos mesita de noche una a cada lados de la cama, y frente a esta se encontraba un fino tocador. Note que además había un escritorio negro del lado derecho de la cama y sobre este había una computadora último modelo, las cortinas de la ventana eran blancas con dibujos de flores de girasol sobre la tela.

Comencé a desempacar mis cosas, acomode primero toda mi ropa sobre la cama para después guardarla en los cajones del ropero negro que se encontraba al lado izquierdo de la cama. Después de una hora termine de guardar todas mis cosas.

Sonreí para mi misma al saber que ahora ya no viviría bajo el mismo techo de mi padre, no, ahora viviría en una enorme mansión…-cambie mi sonrisa a una cara de frustración- junto con un chico de diecisiete años súper pervertido y molesto… como su esclava personal.

Y solo lograría mi libertad hasta pagar toda mi deuda.

-Wow, eres buena en esto de la limpieza-susurro soul detrás de mí.

Volteé lista para golpearlo si se atrevía a decir alguna de sus estupideces,-no estaba de humor como para soportar sus babosadas-, sin embargo, me sorprendí al ver que su rostro se encontraba a escasos centímetros del mío, mi corazón comenzó a latir ferozmente contra mi pecho y sin pensarlo mucho me aleje rápidamente de su rostro.

-¿Q-q-que e-es lo q-que qui-quieres?-balbucee nerviosa.

-Solo quería saber cuál era la razón de que estuvieras tanto tiempo aquí encerrada-me dijo con una sonrisa, no pude evitar sonrojarme más, ¿desde cuándo me pongo tan nerviosa con él?

-Etto… s-solo estaba g-guardando algunas co-cosas-murmure mientras jugaba nerviosa con mis manos.

Me miro fijamente, mi pulso cada vez aumentaba más y más. Oh… cielos, si esto continua así me dará un infarto fácil.

-¿Te pasa algo?-pregunto mientras alzaba una ceja un tanto divertido.

-¿Ah…? No, p-porque lo preguntas…-murmure mientras desviaba la mirada.

-No lose, tal vez porque te noto algo distraída, pero bueno eso no me sorprende ya que todas las chicas se comportan de la misma manera que tu cuando están cerca de mí, sin embargo, ellas no son nada para un chico cool como yo-me dijo mientras guardaba sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Quieres decir que solo juegas con sus sentimientos, ¿verdad?

-Hump, tal vez- respondió mientras se encogía de hombros-pero no te preocupes porque para mí tu eres alguien especial…-dijo seductoramente mientras se acercaba a mí.

-Como si me fuera a creer esa mentira…-murmure mientras me cruzaba de brazos y me daba media vuelta-y para mi tu eres un mentiroso pervertido.

Soul rio quedamente para después sujetarme de la muñeca y hacer que girara nuevamente, coloco sus manos sobre mis mejillas y me miro fijamente, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar nuevamente, no pude evitar perderme en aquellos bellos ojos color carmín.

-Lo que te digo es verdad…-me dijo dulcemente mientras acariciaba mis sonrojadas mejillas.

-Pero, si tú no me conoces y yo tampoco te conozco, apenas hace dos días nos vimos por primera vez-susure- ¿cómo podrías considerarme alguien especial en tan solo dos días?

-Porque desde hace dos días estas bajo mi cuidado.

Lo mire sorprendida, sus palabras habían sonado tan sinceras, ambos guardamos silencio, me sentía un poco cohibida por su intensa mirada en mí, mi corazón parecía querer salirse de mi pecho.

-¿A q-que t-te refieres con eso?-pregunte nerviosa tratando de romper aquel silencio, en ningún momento dejamos de mirarnos el uno al otro.

-Es porque ahora yo soy tu amo y tu mi esclava personal, por eso tendrás que estar a mi servicio y durante ese tiempo prometo cuidar de ti-respondió.

Comenzó a acercarse lentamente más a mí, su rostro se encontraba nuevamente a escasos centímetros del mío, podía sentir su respiración, solo un poco más y juntaríamos nuestros labios en un tierno beso, cerré mis ojos algo temerosos y dudosos.

¿Realmente quería besarlo?

Sería mi primer beso, se que suena algo petetico pero era la verdad, nunca antes había besado a un chico. Tenía miedo… miedo a que me lastimaran, a que fueran infieles, a que solo jugaran con mis sentimientos, tal como mi padre lo hizo con mi madre.

-Maka...

Abrí los ojos al escuchar su voz, mi mirada estaba agachada y mi cuerpo se encontraba tembloroso. Alce la vista, me sorprendí al ver que soul ya no estaba frente a mí, me quede ahí parada mientras lo buscaba con la mirada. Salí de la habitación y camine por los largos pasillos, observando con detenimiento el lugar.

Había muchas puertas, baje con cuidado las enormes escaleras, mis zapatillas hacían eco con cada paso que daba.

Ahora que lo pienso bien, desde que llegue aquí no he visto a muchas personas,- tan solo he conocido al mayordomo, al cocinero, al chofer y al jardinero, se supone que la gente súper rica tiene muchos sirvientes, ¿no?

Suspire.

-El joven Evans la está esperando en el salón de musica-me aviso masamune, él mayordomo.

A pesar de ser ya una persona mayor de edad aparentaba la edad de unos veinticinco años, más o menos.

-Etto… Gracias- le dije mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia, para después comenzar a caminar al salon.

_Espera, yo no sé donde se encuentra ese lugar…_

Detuve el paso mientras suspiraba.

-Sígame por favor- murmuro masamune quien paso a un lado de mí.

Asenti torpemente con la cabeza mientras lo seguía de cerca, cada vez que nos aproximábamos hacia nuestro destino se podía apreciar mejor una suave melodía. En cuanto llegamos le di las gracias a masamune quien me sonrio ampliamente para luego marcharse.

Atreves de la enorme y fina puerta podía escucharse con claridad aquella melodía, era suave y tranquila, sin embargo, me sorprendió el sentimiento que transmitía…

_Nostalgia, dolor, soledad, tristeza… _

Lentamente abrí la puerta y entre al salón, había muchos instrumentos musicales-, guitarras, violines, una batería, un arpa, etc.-, fije mi vista en la persona que tocaba el piano de cola negro, se encontraba de espaldas a mí. Cerré los ojos escuchando aquel sonido que provocaban sus dedos cada vez que tocaba una tecla.

-Maka…

Abrí los ojos, soul me sonrió dejándome ver sus blancos dientes de tiburón.

-Ven siéntate- me dijo mientras me hacia un espacio junto a él.

Camine hasta a él y me senté a su lado.

-¿Sabes tocar el piano?- me pregunto.

-No muy bien-confesé apenada.

Soul rio quedamente para después comenzar a tocar. A comparación de la otra esta transmitía un sentimiento cálido y agradable. Volteé a ver a soul, tenía los ojos cerrados. No pude evitar sonrojarme nuevamente.

_Qué guapo se ve…_

Negué rápidamente con la cabeza mientras bajaba la mirada y jugaba nerviosa con mis manos, ¿En qué estoy pensando? El no me gusta... ¿o sí?

-¿Maka?

Lo voltee a ver fijamente él tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Dime…

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?-pregunto.

-Claro, ¿Cuál?

-Hump… pero tal vez no aceptes…-susurro con tristeza.

-Claro que si, te lo prometo-dije con una sonrisa.

El me miro por un momento.

-¿Segura?-pregunto divertido.

-Sip, después de todo… has sido muy cariñoso conmigo desde la mañana-susurre totalmente sonrojada- puedes pedirme lo que quieras.

El amplio aun mas su sonrisa, pero para ser sincera había algo en ella que me hacía dudar, como si se tratara de una mala intención.

-Bien en ese caso…-me dijo mientras se paraba y sacaba algo de una bolsa-…ponte esto.

No pude evitar mirar con horror aquel objeto.

-¡No pienso ponerme eso!-grite mientras señalaba el Maid que soul me mostraba.

-Tienes que hacerlo.

-¡¿Y PORQUE?!

-Porque tú me lo prometiste-me regaño.

-Pensé que se trataba de otra cosa más importante- murmure mientras me cruzaba de brazos y le daba la espalda.

-Para mí si es importante.

-Lo sabia…-susurre para después girar y gritar-¡sabia que solo eras un estúpido pervertido! No entiendo porque los chicos solo piensan en eso ¡es un fastidio!

El frunció el ceño molesto para después suspirar y caminar hacia la salida.

Rápidamente me pare de mi lugar.

-Espera…-le dije.

Soul se detuvo pero no volteo a verme.

-Yo…está bien…lo hare…me pondré el Maid-murmure.

-Mentirosa…-susurro con un tono serio.

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad.

-No, olvídalo, no me gusta que las personas hagan las cosas de mala gana…-y sin decir más salió del salón.

* * *

Me deje caer en el césped del jardín mientras miraba caer los pétalos del árbol de cerezo. Ya habían pasado tres horas desde que había tratado de hablar con soul pero cada vez que me acercaba a él me ignoraba. Sé que estaba molesto por haberle gritado y dicho que era un _estúpido pervertido_, pero era la verdad, aquel Maid estaba peor que el primero que me había mostrado.

Suspire.

Lo mejor sería pedirle una disculpa por haber sido tan grosera con él…

Resignada me pare de mi lugar para después comenzar a buscar a Soul y pedirle _'disculpas'.

* * *

_

_Demonios, no puedo hacerlo… _

_-Claro que si solo entra y di que 'lo sientes'- me decía mi conciencia._

_Pero… ¿y si aun sigue molesto?..._

_-Claro que no_

_Pero…_

_-¡Solo hazlo y ya!-me regaño._

Lentamente me acerque a la puerta para después girar el pomo de esta.

-¿Soul?-pregunte nerviosa mientras entraba a la habitación.

Soul se encontraba acostado sobre la cama, con las manos en la cabeza mirando el techo aburrido, su rostro se encontraba sin expresión alguna, ¿seguirá molesto? Nerviosa camine hasta llegar a su lado, me senté en el borde de la cama mientras comenzaba a jugar con mis manos-, ya era un habito, lo hago cada vez que me pongo nerviosa o cuando no sé qué hacer-.

-Soul, yo… lo siento-murmure- no quería…

-Sí, lo sé no tienes por qué disculparte- me dijo.

Lo voltee a ver confundida, el seguía mirando el techo.

-¿Estas molesto?

-No

_Mentiroso…_

-¿Entonces qué es lo que te pasa?

El suspiro para después girar dándome la espalda.

-No es nada déjame en paz…-murmuro con un tono de fastidio.

Eso me saco de quicio.

-¡No tienes por qué ponerte así, si estas molesto solo dilo…!

-¡Está bien!-dijo mientras se paraba y volteaba a verme molesto-¡Si, estoy molesto! ¡Ahora déjame en paz!

Lo fulmine con la mirada.

-¿Que acaso una _'disculpa'_ no es suficiente? –le pregunte furiosa.

El no me respondió simplemente me contesto con otra pregunta.

-Y ¿Qué acaso no entiendes que 'me dejes en paz'?- su rostro comenzaba a ponerse rojo por culpa del enojo.

-¿Porque eres tan amargado?

-No lo soy, ¿tu porque eres tan fastidiosa?

-Claro que no lo soy-respondí casi al instante.

Soul murmuro cosas quedamente mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

_Demonios, ¿acaso piensa volver a irse?..._

_-Detenlo, no permitas que las cosas empeoren- me sugirió mi conciencia._

-¡Soul…-corrí hacia él, sin embargo, como mi mala suerte siempre está presente en los peores momentos, trómpese con algo haciendo que comenzara a caer boca abajo.

Cerré los ojos esperando el golpe pero este nunca llego, en cambio, sentí como dos brazos me jalaban ayudándome a recuperar un poco el equilibrio.

Cuando abrí los ojos, me sonroje a más no poder al encontrarme con aquellos bellos ojos color sangre mirándome fijamente, soul se encontraba abrazándome de la cintura, me sorprendí al encontrar sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Ambos nos separamos un poco mientras desviábamos la mirada tan pronto nos dimos cuenta de nuestra pequeña pose vergonzosa. Duramos un momento en silencio.

-Soul…yo lo siento…-murmure después de un rato.

-No, yo lo lamento, me comporte de una manera grosera al ignorarte…-hizo una pequeña pausa- pero lo que me molesto es que hayas comenzado a gritar y a decirme pervertido.

-Pues es la verdad, no entiendo porque lo niegas.

-No lo niego, es solo que no puedo evitar imaginarme como te verías con el- dijo con un gran brillo de lujuria presente en sus ojos.

Fruncí el ceño molesta, es por esta razón que odio a los hombres. Tuve un gran impulso de golpearlo con el gran libro que se encontraba sobre la mesa, pero me contuve, lo mejor era dejarlo por esta vez ya habrá alguna otra ocasión para darle un Gran Maka-chop.

-…Umm… entonces regresando al tema anterior… ¿me perdonas?-pregunte nerviosa.

El me sonrió ampliamente mientras asentía con la cabeza, yo también le sonreí.

-Pero con una condición…-lo silencie con mi dedo índice mientras suspiraba.

-Quieres que me ponga el Maid ¿cierto?-murmure él me miro sorprendido- está bien lo hare…

Pude notar como sus ojos brillaban al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

-¡Qué bien!-grito con emoción- sabia que aceptarías tarde o temprano es por eso que hice unas pequeñas remodelaciones. **(*)**

Esta vez casi me da un infarto como puede ser capaz de diseñar semejante vestuario sin duda alguna este chico era peor que el pervertido de mi padre, spirit.

-Soul Evans- sisee mientras alzaba la enorme enciclopedia de 5,000 páginas- será mejor que vayas cavando tu tumba ¡Pervertido!

Soul comenzó a correr mientras yo le pisaba los talones, podía ser un gran chico cuando quería pero algo era seguro… jamás se le quitaría lo pervertido y lujurioso.

_Crach, pum, zaz…_

-¡¡NOOO MI HERMOSA ESCULTURA!! ¡Así jamás terminaras de pagar tu deuda!

**Be Continued...**

* * *

**(*)** **_El Maid lo muestro en mi perfil para que se den una idea._**

_Aaaah... espero que les haya gustado si quieren leer la continuacion regalenme un Review, lo mas seguro es de que suba la continuacion despues de el 3 cap. de "my couple perfect" xD se puede decir que me voy de uno en uno en ambos fic'z._

_Deuda del dia: 5,640,000 Dolares. xD  
_

_Esta vez trate de hacerlo un poco mas largo que el anterior... Cx  
_

_¿Reviews?  
_


	3. Dos Buenos Amigos

**Disclaimer:** SouL Eater no me pertenece, los personajes son propiedad de Atsushi Okubo, la historia si es mia.

_¡New Chapter!_

_Ok se que me tarde en subir la conti pero nu he tenido tiempo el 5 de junio ya presento el examen de Admicion a la prepa y tengo mucho que estudiar asi es que por eso les pido que me disculpen u.u tambien perdonen si no me quedo tan bien como esperaban...  
_

* * *

**"My master is an idiot"**

**Cap. 3 **_"Dos buenos amigos"_

**Tsubaki POV**

-Black star, ¿ya estás listo?-le pregunte mientras terminaba de arreglarme el cabello- Recuerda que le prometimos a kid pasar por el a las 4:00 para de ahí pasarnos a la casa de soul.

-¡Claro! El gran Oree-sama siempre está listo- respondió.

Suspire al ver su apariencia.

Su corbata se encontraba mal acomodada además de que estaba desfajado y su cabello estaba peinado de una forma rebelde.

-Black star si llegase a verte kid así ten por seguro que le vuelve a dar la histeria- le dije mientras le arreglaba su corbata.

-¡Bah…! El rayitas no sabe nada de la verdadera simetría, yo como un gran Dios soy mucho mas simétrico que él-exclamo enérgico.

-Vale, vale… -murmure al mismo tiempo que asentía con la cabeza, en momentos así es mejor darle la razón- bien ya estás listo será mejor irnos ya, no es bueno hacer esperar tanto a la gente (N/A: _Y menos si se trata del chico 'perfecto' xD_)- dije mientras miraba mi reloj de pulsera el cual me indica las 3:48.

* * *

-¡9 Minutos! Si hubieran tardado 1 minuto menos entonces…

-¿Te pondrías más dramático…?- Lo interrumpió Black star mientras alzaba una ceja divertido.

-No…-murmuro kid- bueno tal vez solo un poco por su mala puntualidad ya que el ocho es el numero mas simétrico y ademas…

-Etto… perdona que te interrumpa kid-kun pero se supone que ya deberíamos estar en la casa de soul-kun-les recordé una vez más.

-Tienes razón Tsubaki, no es bueno ser impuntuales- respondió kid con una sonrisa.

-Siii ~ lo mismo digo yo siempre, después de todo un Dios como yo siempre llega a la hora indicada- dijo Black star sonriente.

-_'Es verdad y como ya me has demostrado muchas veces que eres tan puntual como hace unos momentos es difícil contradecirte…'_-susurro kid con sarcasmo.

-Nyajajaja, claro después de todo nadie puede contradecir a un Gran Dios como yo.

Llegamos a la lujosa mansión de la familia Evans en quince minutos para ser exactos, en todo el camino Black star y kid no pararon de discutir sobre temas triviales.

-¡_Wow…_! No puedo dejar de admirar esta maravillosa simetría cada vez que la veo- murmuro kid entre suspiros mientras veía la mansión.

Nos acercamos a la entrada pero antes de que kid tocara la puerta esta es abierta.

-Bienvenidos a la casa de la familia Evans…- murmuro masamune el mayordomo al mismo tiempo que hacia una pequeña reverencia-… por favor pasen.

-Gracias…- respondimos los tres al unisonó para después pasar al vestíbulo.

-Tomen asiento-nos indico para después retirarse.

Tomamos asiento en los elegantes sillones de la sala y esperamos a soul.

-Oh, que simétrica estrella roja- exclamo kid mientras tomaba aquel objeto tan singular y lo paseaba sobre sus manos.

-¡Bah! Kid no entiendo porque cada vez que vienes a la mansión de los Evans tienes que tomar esa cosa-dijo Black star mientras señala la estrella que tenia kid sobre sus manos- ya no es novedad…

- Lo mismo contigo cada vez que haces tus idioteces…-se defendió kid.

-_Touché_- respondió Black star derrotado.

-¿No creen que soul-kun ya tardo mucho?-pregunte.

-Es verdad, es de muy mala educación hacer esperar tanto a los invitados- se quejo kid.

-Entonces vamos a buscarlo- dijo Black star mientras caminaba hacia las grandes escaleras.

-Black star-lo regañe- no podemos hacer eso, mejor esperemos a que llegue soul puede que se encuentre ocupado.

-No pienso quedarme aquí sentado esperándolo sin hacer nada- respondió para luego subir las escaleras.

-Aunque suene raro Black star tiene razón, tampoco pienso quedarme aquí sentado- dijo kid mientras seguía de cerca a Black star.

Suspire resignada, subí junto con ellos las largas y anchas escaleras de la enorme mansión hasta llegar a la segunda planta. Caminamos por un buen rato por los amplios pasillos del lugar, hasta que unos extraños murmullos o mejor dicho gritos comenzaron a hacer un débil eco dentro de la habitación que se encontraba a solo unos cuantos pasos de nosotros. Los tres intercambiamos miradas curiosas y confundidas antes de abrir la puerta.

-¿Creen que debamos abrirla chicos? Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto- susurre dudosa.

-No lo sé- balbuceo kid nervioso.

-Pues yo opino que la abramos de una vez y nos quitemos esta duda-dijo Black star decidido.

-Black star no creo que…-pero no pude terminar porque ya había derribado la puerta de una sola patada.

Rápidamente entramos a la habitación y la verdad creo que me arrepentí de haberlo hecho, tanto Black star, kid y yo no pudimos evitar quedarnos atónitos en nuestro lugar. Frente a nosotros se encontraba soul junto con una chica que jamás había visto, ademas la posición en que estaban era algo embarazosa. Soul estaba a gatas sobre ella, sin embargo, tan pronto nos habían visto se separaron, ambos completamente sonrojados, todos habían guardado silencio ocasionando que poco a poco se volviera incomodo. La chica al igual que soul desviaron la mirada avergonzados.

-¿M-Maka Albarn…?- dijo kid aun en shock rompiendo el silencio de hace unos momentos.

La aludida volteo a ver sorprendida a kid.

-¡Death the kid!- exclamo con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Aaaaaah…?-murmuramos Soul, Black Star y yo al unisonó.

-¿Se conocen?-pregunto soul totalmente confundido.

Ambos asintieron ligeramente con la cabeza.

-¿Desde cuándo?- prosiguió Black star con el interrogatorio.

-Desde niños, -respondió kid- el padre de Maka es el vicepresidente de la empresa de mi papá desde hace ocho años y como es costumbre de él invito en cierta ocasión a maka y a su padre a la casa…

-Y desde entonces kid y yo hemos sido muy buenos amigos-completo maka con una sonrisa.

-Por cierto hace tiempo que no te veía has cambiado mucho- murmuro kid sonriente.

-¿Tú crees?-pregunto maka sonrojada mientras jugaba nerviosa con su cabello, kid asintió –tu también has cambiado, estas más alto que la última vez que te vi.

Involuntariamente voltee a ver a soul quien se encontraba mirándolos sin ninguna expresión en el rostro me acerque un poco a él para preguntarle si se encontraba bien, sin embargo, Black star se adelanto.

-Nee, saben esto ya me aburrió,- dijo- dejen sus platicas para otro dia… ¡Mejor vayamos a jugar Basquet ball!

-Estoy de acuerdo con Black star- dije apenada.

- Ok ~ -respondieron a coro.

Salimos de la habitación y caminamos hacia las canchas que se encontraban en la parte trasera de la mansión, en el camino kid y maka no pararon de platicar sus recuerdos de la infancia al igual que soul no aparto su mirada de ellos.

* * *

**Soul POV**

Mire por milésima vez a maka y a kid, ambos al parecer se habían puesto de acuerdo en perder para poder irse a sentar a la bancas y seguir con su _plática_.

-Hey, ¿que acaso nadie piensa jugar en serio?- pregunto Black star molesto.

-Creo que lo mejor será tomar un descanso- dijo dulcemente Tsubaki para después irse a sentar a una de las bancas de mi patio.

Me senté a un lado de Black star mientras bebía un poco de limonada.

-¡Eso es increíble!-dijo kid con una sonrisa-… etto, maka perdona la pregunta pero… ¿Qué haces en la mansión de los Evans con un Maid?- pregunto Death the kid al mismo tiempo que señalaba el vestuario de maka.

Black star y Tsubaki voltearon a ver a Maka tan pronto kid dijo eso, al parecer ellos también tenían esa duda.

Reí quedamente ante su reacción, Maka balbuceo cosas casi inaudibles mientras se sonrojaba por la vergüenza y jugaba nerviosa con sus manos, los chicos y Tsubaki tuvieron que acercarse un poco más a ella para lograr escuchar lo que maka decía.

-… es por eso que no podre irme de aquí hasta que termine de pagar toda mi deuda…-concluyo maka apenada mientras desviaba la mirada de los chicos quienes la miraban sorprendidos.

-¿Y cuanto es lo que debes hasta ahora?- pregunto Black star.

Maka dio un largo suspiro antes de responder.

-3, 604, 000 Dolares…

-¡¿Tanto?- preguntaron a coro ligeramente desconcertados.

Maka asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando aquí?- pregunto kid.

-Creo… que llevo más de una semana- murmuro maka.

-¡¿Pues cuanto debías desde el principio?

-No recuerdo, más de cinco millones, creo- respondió.

kid estaba que se le salía el alma, totalmente pálido, maka preocupada comenzó a zangolotearlo con cuidado mientras que Black star murmuraba lo patético que se veía kid y reía a carcajadas. Nuevamente voltee a ver a Maka, me sentía extraño al ver como ella se preocupaba tanto por kid, de la manera en que le sonreía y platicaba con él, pero… no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué me siento de esta manera? Es como si de un momento a otro me balanceara contra él si llegase a acercársele más de lo debido a maka, pero no le hallaba el motivo a tanta ira, acaso son…¡¿_Celos?…_

Negué rápidamente con la cabeza.

_-Nunca en mi vida he sentido celos por algo o alguien…además ellos solo son amigos-respondí mentalmente._

Suspire.

En ese momento sentí la mirada de alguien sobre mí, gire y me encontré con Tsubaki sonriéndome ampliamente le devolví la sonrisa para después mirar hacia donde se encontraban Black, maka y kid. Este último ya había se había recuperado por lo que maka ahora estaba más relajada. Carraspee un poco tratando de llamar su atención lo cual así resulto.

-¿Qué les parece si salimos a comer algo?-pregunte.

-¡Eso mismo iba a sugerir yo!-reclamo Black star- ¡pero estoy de acuerdo!

-Yo también…-dijo con una sonrisa, Tsubaki.

-Estoy de acuerdo solo si vamos a un lugar 'simétrico'- respondió kid.

-¿y tú, maka?-le pregunte- bienes o te quedas…

-De acuerdo, pero antes me cambio de ropa no pienso ir así- exclamo mientras señalaba su vestuario.

Me dieron ganas de decirle que 'no' que se quedara de esa manera ya que la hacía ver algo linda… pero de seguro me malentendería, como lo hacía cada vez que hacia un comentario acerca de su Maid y como siempre terminaba con un gran hueco en mi cabeza…

_-Ok, no me arriesgare a un severo Maka-Chop por el momento…-dije mentalmente._

Esperamos a que Maka terminara de cambiarse y en cuanto lo hizo nos subimos a mi _auto_ y salimos hacia el restaurante 'Death Bucks'

* * *

**Maka POV**

Esboce una pequeña sonrisa mientras entraba a mi habitación.

Estaba muy feliz, hoy pude volver a ver a mi mejor amigo, Death the kid. Ya habían pasado dos años desde nuestra última vez que nos vimos, él tuvo que irse al extranjero para seguir con sus estudios.

Me acosté en la cama y mire el techo al mismo tiempo que daba un ligero suspiro de alegría.

Hay un secreto que he estado guardándolo en silencio desde que lo conocí…

_Amaba a kid con todo mi corazón…_

Pero… jamás me atreví a confesar aquel sentimiento, tenía miedo… miedo que no correspondiera mis sentimientos, miedo a que si llegase a confesarme perdiera su valiosa amistad y por ultimo miedo que las cosas ya no volvieran a ser como antes.

Sin embargo, ahora que ya está de regreso ya no puedo seguir con este temor, debo confesarle de una vez por todas lo que siento desde hace ya mucho tiempo y ya sea que me rechace o me corresponda, podre sentirme mejor al haberme quitado un gran peso de encima.

Ahora debo buscar el momento y las palabras adecuadas para declararle mis mas grandes sentimientos.

**Be Continued...**

* * *

_Si u.u corto... ¡nuu Que MaL! Bien para los que les gusta el KidxMaka aqui lo tienen, pero eso no significa que sea algo definitivo aun falta saber si kid le correspondera esos sentimientos xD... Claro que aun hay mucho SouLxMaka que hasta sobra e.e zii_

_Asi se me olvidaba & para las chicas qq Qieran trabajar para soul favor de dejar un Review! Cx  
_

_Deuda del dia: __3, 604, 000 Dolares…__. xD  
_

_A un estamos a tiempo necesito saber si van a querer el **Lemmon** en este fic o solo **Lime**(?)  
_

_↓ ¿'Onegai' Reviews 'Onegai'? ↓  
_


	4. Mi primer beso

**Disclaimer:** SouL Eater no me pertenece, los personajes son propiedad de Atsushi Okubo, la historia si es mia.

_¡New Chapter!_

_Wii al fin lo termine ¡Disfrutenlo! C: ...  
_

* * *

**"My master is an idiot"**

**Cap. 4 **_"Mi primer beso (?)"_

**Maka POV**

-Soul, no creo poder hacerlo…-susurre.

-Oh, vamos maka, claro que si puedes, recuerda que yo estoy contigo-me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sabes… eso no ayuda mucho.

-¿Qué acaso no confías en mí?-pregunto burlón, lo mire molesta-además ya no hay marcha atrás…

Lo mire fijamente para luego suspirar resignada.

-Ok ~

Soul sonrió ampliamente.

-Entonces continuemos…

Ahogue un grito de dolor.

Aun no puedo creer como pude terminar haciendo esto… y, ¿Desde cuándo soy tan fácil de convencer?

-Vamos maka, muévelo más rápido- se quejo soul.

Gruñí.

-¡No te quejes! Solo hago lo que puedo, además, ¡¿Qué clase de _amo_ obliga a su _esclava_ a hacer algo como esto?

-Yo no me quejo, agradece que te deje tocar mi _hermoso tesoro_, a nadie más le he dado tan maravilloso privilegio-respondió mientras me veía fijamente y sonreía de una manera que no logre identificar.

Solté un gemido de dolor.

-Estoy segura de que mañana me dolerá todo el cuerpo-murmure en un berrinche.

-Vamos no exageres que no es tan malo, pero muévelo más rápido que no tenemos todo el día.

Le mande una mirada asesina.

-Podrías aunque sea decir _'por favor'_-le dije para después seguir las –estúpidas- ordenes de mi –estúpido- amo.

-¡Hey! Con cuidado que es algo muy delicado-volvió a quejarse.

-¡Cállate!-grite furiosa logrando intimidar un poco a soul- esto es muy cansado.

-Pero yo lo estoy disfrutando-ronroneo mientras veía mi cuerpo de manera pervertida.

¡Demonios, es por esa razón que odio usar este maid tan provocativo!

-Deja de verme de esa manera y tú también coopera.

-No ~ -respondió- es más divertido ver como trabajas arduamente.

Suspire irritada.

¡Como odio cuando se pone en ese carácter tan terco y rebelde!

-Idiota…-murmure molesta- no entiendo la razón de hacer esto es solo una pérdida de tiempo.

-Hump~ pensé que tu también te la estabas pasando bien-susurro mientras volvía a verme con esos ojos llenos de lujuria y esa extraña sonrisa que no me inspira nada de confianza.

Quise golpearlo pero por alguna razón me contuve.

Soul había insistido en que lo ayudara a mover su preciosa e importante caja fuerte a otro lado de la –enorme- mansión, ya que, -según él- el lugar donde la tenía guardada _secretamente_ desde hace cinco años ya le aburrió.

-Bien, continúa moviéndolo pero con cuidado de no rallar el piso-me dijo.

-Si amo…-murmure con pesadez.

-¡Con energía!

-¡Si amo!-dije fingiendo animo y alegría.

* * *

Suspire cansada mientras me dejaba caer agotada en mi cama.

-Menos mal que ya termino mi momento de tortura.

Pero el siempre suele ser así, y siempre sale con una cosa nueva cada día.

En cierta ocasión me puso a excavar veinte pozos para que el estúpido perro –que le regalo Black star- pudiera echar allí sus huesos ya que –según él- su querido cachorro es demasiado _cool_ como para que excavara por sí mismo.

Pero sin duda, el peor trabajo que me ha puesto hacer fue en la vez que me obligo a ir de compras, donde me dio una extensa lista de las cosas personales que necesitaba y entre ellas incluía la ropa interior, así es, ¡bóxers!

Ese día fue una pesadilla, imagínense estar en un gran local comercial exclusivamente para hombres, **(N/A: waaa seria el paraíso (?) *¬* –baba- Ok no**…) si admito que eso hubiera sido algo genial, no obstante, en mi caso era todo lo contrario, si antes decía yo que los hombres son unos pervertidos por comprar ropa interior de mujer ahora me disculpo por eso.

En fin, si les tuviera que relatar todas las cosas por las que he tenido que pasar gracias a mi amo jamás terminaría.

Suspire.

'No hay duda de que _mi amo es un idiota' _pensé.

-Maka, ¡Hey! ¿Estás ahí?-pregunto soul al otro lado de la puerta.

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?-dije molesta.

-Recuerda que le prometiste a mi querido Excalibur un agradable baño-respondió.

-¡¿Qué? Yo no le prometí nada a ese fenómeno con pulgas-murmure irritada.

-Pulgas son las que tendrá si no vas pronto a bañarlo…

-¡No puedo siquiera mover mi cuerpo gracias a ti!-grite molesta.

-¡No exageres y abre la puerta!-dijo mientras intentaba en vano abrirla.

-No.

-¡Vamos maka!

-No.

-¡Es una orden!

No respondí, solo me limite a mirar el techo de mi habitación.

-Ok, entiendo…eem… ya se, te propongo algo.

-¿Qué?

-Pero primero tendrás que abrir la puerta.

Suspire resignada.

-De acuerdo, pero más vale que sea algo bueno-respondí mientras me paraba y le abría la puerta.

Una vez que soul entro y tomo asiento en una silla hablo.

-Mira qué te parece si hacemos esto, si cuidas de Excalibur por una semana yo te rebajare de tu deuda 1, 000, 000 dolares…

-¡Enserio!-exclame con júbilo.

Soul asintió.

-Pero…

_'Demonios no entiendo porque siempre tiene que haber un pero'_

-Pero si no llegas a completar la semana, te aumentare esos 1, 000, 000 dolares a tu deuda-dijo con una sonrisa malvada en sus labios.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah…!-exclame con horror.

Soul sonrió de forma torcida para después pararse de su lugar y caminar hacia la salida, una vez que llego hasta el marco de la puerta volteo a verme.

-Oh si, Excalibur sigue esperando su baño-murmuro aun con la sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

-Estúpido Soul, estúpido Excalibur, estúpida deuda…-repetía una y otra vez mientras caminaba hacia mi habitación.

Di un ligero portazo cuando entre a esta para después quitarme la ropa mojada.

Había hecho lo que soul me había ordenado, bañar a excalibur, realmente fue una tortura ya que no paraba de ladrar ni de moverse y al final termine toda mojada. ¡Como odio a esa cosa! Menos mal que solo tendré que cuidarlo.

-¿Maka?-llamo soul mientras tocaba la puerta.

_'¿Y ahora que es lo que quiere?'_ pensé.

-Si ya voy ~ -respondí.

Una vez que termine de ponerme mi pijama abrí la puerta.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-pregunte molesta.

-Solo vengo a traerte a Excalibur…-dijo sonriente para después hacerse a un lado dejando ver a un pequeño perro blanco de ojos grises y nariz larga.

Excalibur entro a mi habitación entre ladridos estrepitosos.

-P-pero, ¿Por qué tengo que quedarme con este animal con pulgas?-me queje.

-Su nombre es Excalibur y recuerda que tenemos un trato-respondió- Buenas noches Excalibur- se despidió del animal mientras daba media vuelta y caminaba hacia su habitación.

Suspire para después cerrar la puerta y mirar al parasito que se encontraba sobre mi cama. ¡¿Esperen en mi cama?

-No, abajo-le ordene.

Excalibur me miro fijamente al mismo tiempo que se acurrucaba más contra mi almohada.

-¡Estúpido animal, no me ignores!-grite-¡Bájate!

Pero el no obedeció.

-¡Oooh! Eres igual de terco tal y como tu dueño, pero de ninguna manera voy a permitir que tu duermas ahí- murmure mientras tomaba a la_ cosa_ junto con la almohada y lo colocaba en el suelo.

Una vez que me subí a la cama y me acomode en esta apague la luz de mi lámpara que se encontraba sobre mi mesita de noche. Cerré los ojos lista para dormir, sin embargo, un repentino ladrido me hizo abrirlos de golpe. Rápidamente encendí la lámpara y baje la mirada, excalibur no paraba de ladrar ni de moverse de un lado a otro.

-¡Cállate!

-Guau, guau, guau, guau… (_Traducción: No dormiré en el suelo, como la querida mascota de tu amo debo de dormir en el mejor lugar y ese lugar es tu cama, así que te ordeno que me permitas subir a esta…)_

-¡Ya cállate!-grite-mientras tapaba con mis manos mis oídos-Ok tu ganas sube.

Y al instante, excalibur dio un gran brinco hacia la cama para después acurrucarse nuevamente a un lado mio. Suspire cansada mientras apagaba la luz para disponerme a dormir de una vez.

-Gua, guau, guau, guau… (_T: Si apagas la luz no puedo ver nada, necesito levantarme a las 2:30 a.m. para mi cita con la linda perrita 'Lottie'…)_

¡Ve cavando tu tumba Soul Evans, te matare por esto!

* * *

**SOUL POV**

_(Al día siguiente…)_

Tome un sorbo a mi jugo de naranja cuando escuche un par de murmullos escandalosos junto con unos pasos que se aproximaban hacia el lugar donde me encontraba, maka entro al comedor con el rostro pálido y la ropa algo desordenada pude notar cómo me lanzo una mirada asesina para después acercarse rápidamente a mí.

-Buenos días-la salude.

-¿Qué tienen de buenos cuando debes de cuidar al mismo diablo?-dijo molesta para luego tomar asiento a un lado mío.

-¿Por qué tan molesta?-pregunte divertido.

-En toda la noche no pude dormir bien y todo por culpa de tu estúpido perro… ¡Oooh! Pero lo peor de todo es que es tan terco y rebelde como tú, es realmente una molestia… -respondió haciendo un puchero tal como una niña pequeña.

-No es tan malo, como podría esta lindura causar tantas molestias-dije mientras tomaba a Excalibur –el cual había llegado un rato después- y comenzaba a acariciarlo.

-Pues lo hace, en toda la noche no paro de ladrar ni de revolcarse por toda la cama.

Me reí quedamente provocando que maka me mirara furiosa.

Coloque a Excalibur en el suelo para después pararme de mi lugar y salir del comedor.

-Joven amo, tiene una llamada del joven Wess-me aviso Masamune, el mayordomo de mi familia.

-¿De mi hermano?-pregunte sorprendido.

Masamune asintió.

-Gracias…

-¡Estúpido perro! ¡Vas a pagar por esto!-grito maka desde el comedor.

-¿Te importaría revisar por un momento a maka?-pregunte.

-Por supuesto, amo-respondió haciendo una pequeña reverencia y acto seguido se retiro.

Tome el teléfono que se encontraba sobre la mesita central de la sala para después disponerme a hablar con Wess.

* * *

**MAKA POV**

Suspire mientras me sentaba sobre una banca del jardín, al parecer podría tener por fin paz. Alce la mirada y observe el despejado cielo, el día se encontraba agradable, la brisa del viento jugaba con mi cabello mientras que la sombra que me daba el enorme árbol que se encontraba a mis espaldas me transmitía una tranquilidad interior con el sonido que provocaban las hojas de sus ramas cada vez que hacia contacto con el viento. Cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por aquel sentimiento que sentía en este momento, como si se tratara de algún recuerdo nostálgico, sin embargo, que al mismo tiempo no lograba recordar con claridad.

Un repentino ladrido me hizo pararme de un brinco de mi lugar, mire al escandaloso de Excalibur el cual movía su cola de forma… ¿amistosa? Lentamente se acerco hacia mí.

-¿Y ahora que estas tramando?

-Oh, maka aquí estas-murmuro Soul mientras salía del mismo sitio que Excalibur-Te estuve buscando por todas partes-dijo con una sonrisa para luego acercarse un poco más a mí, lo mire confundida.

-¿Por qué sucede algo?

Soul negó con la cabeza.

-Pero excalibur se siente muy solito sin ti-respondió mientras se sentaba a mi lado y jugaba con excalibur el cual se había subido a sus brazos.

Los mire fijamente, soul a veces podía ser muy molesto al igual que su estúpido perro, pero en ocasiones era alguien muy amable.

-¿Qué sucede?-soul volteo a verme confundido para luego cambiar su rostro a uno pícaro-¿Acaso quieres que te bese?

No pude evitar sonrojarme ante aquella pregunta.

-¡¿Qué? ¡No!-exclame mientras negaba rápidamente con la cabeza.

-Hump, ¿enserio? Entonces dime porque me tomas de la mano y me miras de esa manera.

_'¿Tomarlo de la mano?'_

Baje la mirada y tal como soul había dicho, lo tenía tomado de la mano. Rápidamente lo solté y me pare de mi lugar.

_'¿Porque hice eso?'_

Soul comenzó a reir descontroladamente.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-pregunte molesta.

-N-no, no es jaja… no es nada-murmuro entre risas, lo fulmine con la mirada.

¡Odio cuando se comporta así!

-Pero, sabes, estoy seguro de que te mueres por besarme-dijo con una de sus sonrisas torcidas.

-Ya te dije que no, prefiero besar a un perro antes que besarte a ti-farfulle mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Segura?-pregunto al mismo tiempo que se paraba de su lugar -aun con Excalibur en los brazos- y me miraba fijamente, yo asentí-Bien entonces eso lo tengo que ver-dijo para después acercar un poco el horrible rostro de su animal al mío- Bésalo.

-¿Queeeeeee?

-Tú dijiste que preferías besar a un perro antes que a mí, a menos de que eso haya sido una mentira.

-No es mentira, pero cualquier perro menos a esa cosa-me queje.

-Entonces si te mueres por besarme ¿verdad?-susurro seductoramente.

-¡Que no!

-Pues bésalo y te creeré.

Lo mire dudosa.

-De lo contrario tendrás que besarme-agrego mientras se encogía de hombros.

Lentamente comencé a acercarme al rostro de ese asqueroso animal, ¡No puedo creer que me atreva a hacer algo como esto, sin embargo, lo intentare, solo para demostrarle a soul que no soy una mentirosa! Pero…

-¡Aaaah… que asco! Como apesta~ -exclame mientras me alejaba y hacia una pequeña mueca.

Soul sonrió.

-Si no lo haces entonces…

Lo interrumpí.

-Sí, sí, ya lo sé tendré que besarte-murmure para después suspirar- Sabes, yo creo que tu eres el que me quiere besar, o ¿me equivoco?

Mire a soul y pude notar un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-Te equivocas…

-¿Y porque insistes en que te bese?-pregunte.

-No es verdad, si te estás negando a besar a excalibur das a entender que si me quieres besar-se defendió.

-Claro que no.

-Guau, guau, guau… (_T: Esta pelea no tiene sentido, pero sé cómo solucionar este problema_)

-Ya te dije que no es verdad, tú fuiste el que…-no pude terminar, sentí como alguien me empujaba por detrás al mismo tiempo que era silenciada.

Parpadee varias veces hasta que comprendí que me encontraba besando a soul…

Sentí como mis mejillas prendían llamas y mi mente era un caos, pero me agradaba… el sabor, el tacto, el olor. Pero, ¿Por qué me siento así? ¿Por qué con soul? Se supone que mi primer beso seria con… ¿Kid?

Nos separamos cuando nuestros pulmones nos exigieron oxigeno, mire a soul quien se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que yo, su pulso estaba acelerado y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Soul sonrió ampliamente.

-Sabía que te morías por besarme-susurro cerca de mi oído.

Me sonroje a más no poder.

-No es verdad fue por culpa de Excalibur, el me empujo… y… bueno… emm…-murmure nerviosa.

-¿Excalibur? El se fue poco después de que comenzáramos a discutir, no lo culpes y admite que por lo menos lo disfrutaste.

-Ya te lo dije, el fue… no sé porque siempre lo defiendes.

-Oh, ¿acaso son celos?-pregunto divertido.

-¡No! Como podría tener celos de un asqueroso animal-respondí molesta.

Soul comenzó a reírse mientras corría diciendo _'Si lo estas, maka esta celosa'_ y aunque claro al final termino con un gran hueco en la cabeza, del gran Maka-chop que le di.

Me acosté en la cama para después mirar el techo.

¿_Mi primer beso_ fue con soul?

-Oh, maka no te olvides de Excalibur-dijo soul mientras entraba y colocaba a Excalibur en el suelo-Buenas noches…-y tras decir eso cerró la puerta dejándome una noche mas con el diablo.

¡Odio tener que trabajar para alguien como él!

* * *

**General POV**

El reloj marcaba las 12:00 de la media noche, el lugar era completo silencio dentro de la mansión Evans, sin embargo, dos hombres salieron de la oscuridad. Uno de ellos era alto y de cabello negro, usaba un traje negro con una gorra de cuadros, el otro en cambio era un chico moreno de cabello café con extraños tatuajes en el brazo izquierdo, usaba una camisa blanca y un pantalón de mezclilla.

-Giriko, ¿es aquí?-pregunto el hombre de la gorra.

-Así es, Noah, la mansión de la familia Evans, los mejores músicos del país-respondió el tal Giriko.

Noah sonrió de forma malévola.

-El momento ha llegado…

**Be Continued...**

* * *

_waaa adivinen que ! OwO ok no lo adivinan (?) Habra Lemmon pero con algo de Lime tambien ! :D sisisi ~ _

_Oh, si, a todas las chicas que pidieron trabajar para soul, todas estan contratadas! _ pero les advierto que no se acerquen a él cuando maka se encuentre cerca o de lo contrario terminaran con un gran dolor de cabeza xD  
_

_& si quieren leer la conti tendran que dejar un Review! Cx_

_No sean malos D: les prometo no tardar tanto con la conti ya que por fin sali de prision ^.^ wii sisisi !  
_

_Deuda del dia: __3, 600, 000 Dolares…__. xD  
_

_↓ ¿'Onegai' Reviews 'Onegai'? ↓  
_


	5. Amenazas y los strengths

**Disclaimer:** SouL Eater no me pertenece, los personajes son propiedad de Atsushi Okubo, la historia si es mia.

_¡New Chapter! ¡Disfrutenlo! C:  
_

* * *

**"My master is an idiot"**

**Cap. 5 **_"Amenazas y los strengths"_

**General POV**

El reloj marcaba las 12:00 de la media noche, el lugar era completo silencio dentro de la mansión Evans, sin embargo, dos hombres salieron de la oscuridad. Uno de ellos era alto y de cabello negro, usaba un traje negro con una gorra de cuadros, el otro en cambio era un chico moreno de cabello café con extraños tatuajes en el brazo izquierdo, usaba una camisa blanca y un pantalón de mezclilla.

-Giriko, ¿es aquí?-pregunto el hombre de la gorra.

-Así es, Noah, la mansión de la familia Evans, los mejores músicos del país-respondió el tal Giriko.

Noah sonrió de forma malévola.

-El momento ha llegado…

Sigilosamente saltaron la enorme barda, aunque no fue nada sencillo, comenzaron a caminar alrededor de la mansión y una vez que comprobaron que no se encontraba ningún guardia se introdujeron dentro de esta. Para iluminarse encendieron unas pequeñas linternas de mano que les facilito su visión.

-Vamos a buscar por separado, yo abajo y tu arriba-murmuro Noah-Si algo llega a pasar solo mándame la señal, ¿vale?

-Ok ~

Giriko comenzó a subir a paso lento las escaleras, pero debido a su impaciencia al sentir que nunca llegaría al segundo piso acelero el paso, una vez arriba abrió toda puerta que se encontrara a su vista, pero todas las anteriores se encontraban solas, suspiro irritado mientras continuaba con su trabajo. Se paro frente a la siguiente puerta rogando que esta vez encontrara lo que buscaban, comenzó a abrirla lentamente, para después entrar, sin embargo, tan pronto lo hizo sintió como algo le mordía su brazo izquierdo.

* * *

**Maka POV**

Desperté de golpe cuando escuche un sonoro grito de dolor, ocasionando que mi corazón comenzara a palpitar rápidamente, encendí la lámpara que se encontraba sobre mi mesita de noche para después quedarme paralizada con lo que veía, un hombre de cabello castaño y tez morena intentaba quitarse a Excalibur quien se encontraba mordiéndole el brazo izquierdo.

Pero en un movimiento brusco logro hacer que lo soltara, excalibur salto a mis brazos mientras comenzaba a gruñirle al hombre.

-Estúpido animal, vas a pagar por esto-siseo molesto al ver como comenzaba a sangrarle la mano.

-¡Giriko!-exclamo alguien por el pasillo-¿Qué te paso?-pregunto al llegar con su compañero.

-Solo fue un pequeño accidente-susurro mientras se arrancaba un pedazo de tela de su camisa y la usaba como venda, para después voltear a verme fijamente, lo cual imito el otro hombre.

Sentía aquellas miradas tan penetrantes haciendo que me pusiera más nerviosa, el hombre de la gorra comenzó a acercarse ocasionando que excalibur comenzara a ladrar.

-Maldito perro, si no haces que se calle, ¡Yo lo silenciare!-exigió furioso el tal Giriko sacando de su pantalón una pistola para luego apuntarnos con esta.

-Guarda eso Giriko-le dijo el otro hombre, pero al ver que se rehusaba a seguir sus ordenes alzo un poco más la voz-¡TE DIJE QUE GUARDES ESO!

Hubo un duelo de miradas entre ambos, sin embargo, al ver que no lograría vencerlo tuvo que guardarla resignado, no sin antes mandarle una mirada asesina.

-Ahora…-murmuro mientras giraba volviendo a clavar su mirada en mi-…ahórranos la molestia y ven con nosotros.

-¿Qué acaso está loco?-pregunte incrédula-¡Si no obedezco ni a mi padre! ¿Qué le hace pensar que yo lo obedeceré?

Y tan pronto dije eso Giriko soltó una estrepitosa carcajada.

-Oh, una chica rebelde… es por eso que se fugo de casa, ¿no?-dijo alzando una ceja divertido.

Lo mire sorprendida.

-Como sabes que yo…

-Basta ya-interrumpió su compañero-Como sea si no es por las buenas será por las malas.

Ambos hombres se acercaron hasta mí pero antes de que lograran tocarme Excalibur me defendió mordiendo de nuevo a aquel hombre.

-¡Maldito perro, suéltame!-grito para después golpearlo contra la pared.

-¡No! Excalibur-grite aterrorizada.

-Vamos niña.

Ambos me tomaron por la fuerza, arrastrándome fuera de mi habitación, comencé a gritar tanto como pude aunque me doliera la garganta pero me silenciaron poniéndome un pedazo de tela en la boca y amarrándome las manos. Me moví con desesperación tratando de librarme de ellos.

-Oh, ya quédate quieta-me amenazo Giriko apuntándome con una pistola.

No pude evitar quedarme paralizada del miedo, pronto sentí como mis lágrimas comenzaban a escapar de mis ojos.

¡Demonios, estoy en medio de un secuestro y mi _amo_ se encuentra profundamente dormido!

¿Acaso fue una mentira al decirme que me protegería?

Bajamos las escaleras rápidamente, llegando a la puerta principal donde giro la perilla de la puerta.

-Ábrela, que esperas-exigió impaciente.

-Eso hago, Noah, pero no abre-se quejo.

-¿Qué cosa?-murmuro para luego arrojarme con brusquedad al suelo-¿Qué hiciste Giriko?

-De que me culpas no he hecho nada.

Los dos comenzaron a discutir olvidándose por completo de que yo me encontraba presente, estuve a punto de moverme cuando sentí como unos brazos me aprisionaban por la espalda, asustada cerré los ojos, deseando que nada malo me fueran a hacer, sentí como me llevaban hacia alguna otra parte.

-Maka…-susurro una voz suave en mis oídos haciendo que abriera los ojos-¿Estás bien?-pregunto soul preocupado.

Asentí rápidamente mientras más lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos.

Me ayudo a desamarrarme y tan pronto término lo abrace fuertemente sin poder contenerme las ganas de hacerlo, soul también me devolvió el abrazo para después susurrarme con ternura.

-_Ya estas a salvo..._

La policía no tardo en llegar a la mansión, sin embargo, cuando lo hicieron los dos hombres ya habían escapado.

Suspire cansada para después darle un sorbo a mi té, acaricie a excalibur quien se encontraba en mis piernas y mire a soul, ya llevaba un buen rato hablando en el vestíbulo con los oficiales acerca de lo sucedido.

_… es por eso que se fugo de casa, ¿no?_

Pero ahora lo que más me intriga y preocupa es como esas personas saben eso.

-¿Gusta un poco mas de té?, señorita-pregunto Masamune con la tetera en la mano.

-No gracias-respondí con una pequeña sonrisa.

Él me devolvió el gesto.

-Sabe nunca antes había visto al joven Soul preocuparse tanto por alguien-susurro mientras colocaba la tetera sobre la mesita del centro y se sentaba a mi lado, lo mire sorprendida-Hace un momento que pase al lado de ellos-continuó-Escuchar mencionar por parte de los dos oficiales algo acerca de unos guarda espaldas.

-¿Guarda espaldas?

-Así es-asintió-Quizás el joven les pregunto porque ambos se encontraban sugiriéndole al amo contratar al equipo _"Strenght"_

-He escuchado hablar de ellos-murmure-Son un grupo de cinco miembros, además son muy reconocidos por sus habilidades y experiencias en defender a la persona que los contrato, nunca han fallado en sus misiones… pero me han comentado que el costo es muy caro.

-Y está en lo cierto, pero le falto un pequeño detalle por mencionar-lo mire desconcertada-Esas personas tienen casi la misma edad que usted.

-¿Qué? ¿Casi la misma edad que yo…?-exclame impresionada, masumune asintió-Pero si de eso, hace diez años que se inicio ese grupo.

-Lose, el entrenamiento que tuvieron esos jóvenes fue desde muy pequeños-respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Increíble, actualmente son unos profesionales-susurre.

-Masamune puedes venir por un momento-dijo soul traspasando el umbral de la gran puerta.

Masamune asintió para luego levantarse y salir junto con soul de la sala.

Suspire para después seguir acariciando a Excalibur, quien ya se había quedado dormido desde hace rato. Voltee hacia la entrada donde al poco tiempo entro soul entre suspiros.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunte, soul volteo a verme para después negar con la cabeza.

-Vamos ya es tarde, hay que dormir-murmuro.

Soul comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras, parecía todo un zombie al caminar pero supongo que se debía al haber estado casi toda la noche despierto, lo seguí de cerca, él se encontraba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que se sobre salto un poco cuando le pregunte si se encontraba bien.

-Bueno, gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí, buenas noches-murmure al llegar a mi habitación, sin embargo, antes de entrar a esta soul me lo impidió.

-En esta ocasión dormirás conmigo-susurro sin voltear a verme, pero pude notar un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-¡¿Eh?-murmure desconcertada.

-No lo malentiendas-se apresuro a decir-Es solo que después de lo que paso no me sentiré tranquilo si mientras duermo algo malo te llegara a pasar.

Mire a soul fijamente, causando que su sonrojo se volviera más notorio y comenzara a hiperventilar. Avergonzado desvió nuevamente la mirada. No pude evitar reír quedamente.

-Está bien-respondí.

Llegue hasta la habitación de soul, era la primera vez que entraba a su habitación, lentamente me acerque hasta su cama la cual era el doble de grande que la mía y podría jurar que en esta cabía hasta veinte personas. Soul coloco a excalibur sobre una cómoda y amplia almohada a un lado de la cama para después suspirar y caminar a un pequeño cuarto, que supongo que se trataba del baño.

-Ya puedes irte acostando-murmuro antes de entrar al baño y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Solté un largo y cansado suspiro después de que él se retiro, mi corazón latina desenfrenadamente y era normal ya que nunca antes había estado a solas en un cuarto a las 3:00 a.m., con un chico. Me introduje lentamente bajo las sabanas de la cama y me cubrí completamente, cerré los ojos logrando así relajarme un poco, sin embargo, al escuchar salir a soul y sentir como se metía a la cama hizo que mi pulso se acelerara nuevamente.

A pesar de que se había acostado al otro extremo de la cama lo sentía tan cerca de mí. Dure despierta media hora más, el sueño me había abandonado y durante todo ese tiempo no hice ni el más mínimo movimiento, mi corazón no había parado de latir y el cuarto estaba en absoluto silencio y completamente oscuro.

Pero luego de un rato más logre escuchar los leves ronquidos de soul confirmándome que ya se había quedado dormido, al igual que el yo también comencé a quedarme dormida.

* * *

**SouL POV**

-Soul…-susurro alguien cerca de mi oído.

Lentamente comencé a abrir los ojos cosa que no lograba con facilidad ya que estos me pesaban a tal punto que volvían a cerrarse-Soul…-volvió a llamar.

Mire a mi alrededor no lograba ver nada, pero sentí como algo o alguien se removía inquieta a mis espaldas, desconcertado encendí mi lámpara la cual se encontraba sobre mi mesita de noche y fue cuando la vi que recordé todo con claridad.

Maka se encontraba durmiendo profundamente, no obstante, por el pequeño gesto en su cara y la manera en que se removía supuse que tenía una pesadilla.

Sonreí para después acercarme a ella y colocar con delicadeza mi mano sobre su frente ayudándola a tranquilizarse un poco.

-Calma, yo estoy contigo-susurre mientras apagaba la lámpara y me acostaba nuevamente.

-Soul…-susurro una vez más.

Oh, como adoraba escuchar mi nombre salir por sus bellos labios los cuales deseaba con toda mi alma volver a sentirlos contra los míos. Aunque pensándolo bien podría aprovechar la oportunidad mientras duerme…

* * *

**Maka POV**

Sentí una delicada acaricia sobre mis labios, abrí los ojos totalmente confundida y realmente lo que vi me dejo totalmente paralizada en mi lugar, soul se encontraba a gatas sobre mi pero lo que más me sorprendió era que se encontraba besándome.

Quise alejarlo de mí, en verdad quise hacerlo, pero mi cuerpo se revelaba a seguir mis órdenes. Nunca en mi vida había experimentado estas sensaciones y en verdad era algo que me gustaba, el sentir tan cerca a soul hacia que mi corazón latiera con gran alegría.

Soul comenzó a besar mi cuello mientras que con una de sus manos acariciaba mis muslos.

-¿Soul…?-murmure con la voz nerviosa logrando así sorprender a soul.

-¡Maka!-exclamo completamente avergonzado mientras se separaba rápidamente de mi cayendo al suelo de espaldas en el acto.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunte mientras me asomaba a verlo.

Soul se encontraba con la mirada baja y por culpa de su flequillo no logre verle el rosto.

-¿Soul…?-insistí.

-Yo… ¡Lo lamento! Pero no me pude contener y perdí el autocontrol, lo siento-grito avergonzado desde su lugar.

Volví a reír quedamente, cosa que no comprendí ya que por lo general en este tipo de situaciones lo golpearía y le gritaría _'pervertido'_.

-No te preocupes por eso, no paso nada malo-dije con una pequeña sonrisa ocultando el nerviosismo que sentía al recordar lo de hace unos momentos-mañana será otro día así que tenemos que dormir.

-Ehmm, si…

Ambos volvimos a acostarnos, aun así no pude dormir bien ya que a mis sueños acudia ciertas imágenes que pudieron haber ocurrido si yo no lo hubiera detenido.

* * *

**General POV**

(_En ese momento_)

Ambos hombres suspiraron profundamente antes de adentrarse a la oscura habitación.

El lugar consistía de un cuartito pequeño, al fondo de este se encontraba un gran escritorio de madera con unos cuantos papeles en el, se podía ver reinar la inmensa oscuridad en aquel lugar que solo era iluminado por la tenue luz lunar que traspasaba las entreabiertas persianas de la ventana.

-Y bien, ¿Cumplieron con la misión?-cuestiono una voz ronca y ligeramente gruesa de espaldas a ellos, se encontraba mirando sin mirar por las persianas algo o alguien. Era un hombre alto que usaba una túnica larga, ocultando por completo su cuerpo y rostro.

-En realidad… hubo unos pequeños problemas…-balbuceo nervioso Noah.

-¿Y?-insistió impaciente.

-La policía llego al poco tiempo y tuvimos que escapar-concluyo Giriko.

Hubo un momento de silencio cosa que aumento los nervios en ambas personas.

-Los contrate porque según ustedes se hacen llamar los_ mejores_ en este tipo de casos-murmuro con el mismo tono de voz-Y ahora resulta que no pudieron cumplir con una misión tan sencilla…

-¡Lo sentimos mucho!-dijeron al unisonó.

-Por esta vez se los perdonare, pero para la próxima les advierto que no tendré consideración-murmuro.

Ambos tragaron saliva sonoramente para después asentir con la cabeza y salir de la habitación.

-Tan solo espera Maka, muy pronto estarás en mis brazos de nuevo…-susurro con una sonrisa mientras veía una fotografía, en la cual aparecía un adolecente rubio abrazando a una chica de trece años.

* * *

**Excalibur POV**

Suspire cansado mientras me acurrucaba mas en el sofá, lugar donde me era prohibido estar ya que si maka me hubiera visto hubiera terminado con un gran dolor de cabeza y soul la habría reprendido por ello.

Sin embargo, esta mañana ambos se encontraban algo extraños y eso era algo que me molestaba mucho, ¿porque?, porque me gusta ser el centro de atención, me encanta molestar a la baka de Maka y ver como mi querido amo me defiende. **(N/A: haha, ya se parece a su dueño)**

Pero, no, los dos se encontraban sumergidos profundamente en sus pensamientos y comportándose como un par de idiotas, desde el desayuno casi no se hablaban y cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban inmediatamente las desviaban al igual que sus mejillas tomaban un tono carmín en el acto.

Odio cuando esto ocurre, ¿Qué podría hacer para romper el hielo con ellos? La ultima vez me encontraba así era porque los dos se encontraban discutiendo y eso es algo insoportable y para callarlos tuve que juntar sus bocas logrando así un poco de silencio. Aunque… eso es, se me ha ocurrido algo para terminar con todo este silencio.

Salte del so fa para después correr en busca de _mis queridos idiotas_, no fue difícil encontrarlos.

Rápidamente me acerque un poco a ellos y por lo visto aun no se dirigían la palabra, claro, no por mucho tiempo gracias a la increíble idea que cruzo por mi cabeza.

Me acosté panza arriba para luego emitir un gemido de dolor. Los dos dejaron de hacer sus cosas para venir hacia mí preocupados.

-¿Qué le sucede a Excalibur?-cuestiono Maka preocupada mientras me colocaba con cuidado en sus brazos.

-No lo sé-murmuro mi amo pensativo.

Volví a emitir otro gemido de dolor.

-Oh, ¿Te duele la pancita?-cuestiono nuevamente maka mientras me la acariciaba, tuve que controlar las cosquillitas que me ocasionaba, sin duda fue muy difícil, -por no decir imposible-.

Aullé en señal de respuesta.

-Tal vez, si sea eso-confirmo soul.

-¿Habrá comido algo que le cayó mal?-murmuro maka.

Soul se encogió de hombros en respuesta.

-Vamos a llevarlo al veterinario-concluyo soul.

No pude evitar abrir los ojos en par, completamente asustado, a pesar de que nunca he ido al veterinario, me han comentado que es un lugar de tormento, donde tienen todo tipo de herramientas de tortura.

-De acuerdo, vamos-respondió maka con una sonrisa.

De acuerdo, quizás mi plan no funciono del todo.

Me removí inquieto en los brazos de ella, logrando que me soltara en el acto.

-¡Excalibur, regresa!-me regaño soul.

-¡Guau, guau, guau! (**T:** _Ni lo piensen, solo trataba de ayudarlos pero veo que lo malentendieron todo_)-exclame molesto.

* * *

**Maka POV**

-Excalibur se está comportando muy extraño hoy, ¿no crees?-pregunte mientras lo buscaba debajo de los muebles.

-Siii ~-murmuro soul de una manera extraña.

-¡¿Ya lo encontraste?-pregunte mientras volteaba a verlo.

-Nop, pero este día son blancas y con dibujitos de fresa-murmuro completamente sumergido en su mundo, su rostro estaba sonrojado y de su nariz escurría un hilito de sangre.

-¿A qué te refieres?-susurre desconcertada, no respondió, más bien siguió con la vista perdida-¡SouL! Oye, ¿Estás bien?

Suspire irritada para después buscar debajo de otro mueble mientras llamaba a Excalibur.

Escuché a soul suspirar por lo bajo, cosa que me avergonzó.

-¿Qué te sucede?-murmure al mismo tiempo que volvía a voltear a verlo.

Fue hasta ese momento que comprendí todo…

-Soul…-sisee furiosa haciendo que soul saliera bruscamente de su mundo y me mirara totalmente espantado- ¡Maldito pervertido!-grite mientras comenzaba a arrojarle todo lo que me encontraba a la mano.

Soul comenzó a correr esquivando torpemente los objetos.

-Lo siento…-murmuro al ver que ya no tenía salida.

-Eso no servirá de nada-respondí levantando en alto mi grueso libro lista para clavárselo en su cabeza, no obstante, alguien nos interrumpió.

-Joven amo, los strenght ya llegaron-murmuro Masamune entrando a la habitación.

-eehm, gracias en un momento bajo-balbuceo.

Masamune asintió para luego retirarse.

Suspire mientras dejaba el libro sobre una pequeña mesita y me sentaba en el pequeño sofá.

-¿A que han venido?¨-pregunte fingiendo no estar enterada.

-Pensé que Masamune ya te había explicado todo-dijo mientras terminaba de arreglarse el traje.

-Hump, bueno… no… en realidad…-balbuce apenada.

Soul suspiro mientras se acercaba un poco más a mí.

-Maka aun no te lo he dicho pero voy a estar fueras un par de días-lo mire sorprendida-Y al ver lo sucedido ayer no me sentiré tranquilo dejante sola, es por eso que contrate a los strenght para que te cuiden en mi ausencia.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero a donde iras?-murmure confundida.

-Hace varios días atrás recibí una llamada de mi hermano Wess-respondió-Me explico sobre nuestro próximo concierto en España, es algo importante y además de mi deber como un Evans, pero regresare pronto-susurro mientras acariciaba mi mejilla haciendo que me sonrojara-Bien, vayamos a bajo.

Asentí ligeramente con la cabeza, aun no lograba comprender muy bien lo que soul me había dicho, me sentía extraña al pensar que no lo vería por varios días o quizás semanas.

-Maka, te presento al equipo strenght-murmuro soul una vez que llegamos-Gracias por venir.

Los mire fijamente.

Como me había platicado Masamune eran cinco chicos, o bueno, tres hombres y dos chicas.

El que parecía ser el líder era uno calvo con solo un par de torres de cabello del lado de sus orejas y con unos lentes de botella gruesa, el chico de su lado era alto de cabello largo y recogido en una cola además usaba unos lentes de sol muy extraños y el tercer chico era moreno y al igual que el primero usaba gafas, los tres parecían tener casi la misma edad que soul y yo. Las dos chicas se veían más pequeñas como de unos catorce años, ambas eran gemelas de piel morena cabello de un rubio ligeramente plateado y grandes ojos azules.

-Es un honor volver a verlo joven Evans-respondió el chico moreno.

-Sí, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo-respondió soul con una sonrisa.

Los mire confundida.

-¿Ya se conocían?-cuestione curiosa.

-De hecho si, nosotros tuvimos la misión de proteger al joven Evans cuando estábamos en entrenamiento-murmuro el líder.

-Hump…-dije en respuesta.

-Te los presentare de manera rápida, ¿vale?-dijo soul-El es Ox Ford…-señalo al que parecía líder-…Su compañero Harvard D. Éclair-señalo al de lentes de sol-… el mejor Técnico en seguridad killik-señalo al chico moreno-… y las primas de killik… Fire y Thunder-señalo a las dos chicas-Conocidos como los famosos Strenght-concluyo con una sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto Maka-san…-murmuraron los cinco al unísono.

-Etto… mucho gusto igualmente a todos-balbucee apenada.

-Bueno, debo de ir a preparar mi equipaje-murmuro soul, para después retirarse.

Voltee nuevamente hacia donde se encontraban los chicos quienes se encontraban sacando unos extraños aparatos de sus mochilas, sobre todo Killik.

-¿Qué hacen?-pregunte curiosa, observando aquellos objetos.

-Vamos a instalar las cámaras de seguridad, los detectores de movimiento y un par de mini-micrófonos en cada recamara-respondió killik, terminando de sacar todo lo que traía guardado.

Ladee la cabeza, ahora sin duda estaba más confundida.

-Oh, comprendo, entonces los dejare por un momento-murmure apenada.

-OK ~ -musitaron al unísono.

* * *

**SouL POV**

Cerré la maleta de un golpe seco, suspire para después dejarme caer sobre la suave cama y colocar mi mano derecha sobre la frente.

_'¿Por qué demonios debo ir a España?'_, pensé.

Pero salí de mis pensamientos tan pronto como escuche que tocaban la puerta.

-Voy…-respondí mientras me paraba de mi lugar.

Abrí la puerta y mire a la persona que se encontraba frente a mí, era maka, quien parecía tener la mirada perdida.

-¿Sucede algo?-cuestione después de un breve silencio.

Maka volteo a verme para después dibujar una fina línea curva en sus labios, formando casi una leve sonrisa.

-¿Puedo pasar?-pregunto.

-Claro-respondí confundido mientras hacia un pequeño ademan, indicando que pasara.

Maka entro a la habitación y miro mi maleta, el silencio reino nuevamente, sin embargo, esta vez logre comprender su repentino comportamiento. Camine hasta ella y la abrace, provocando su sonrojo, recargue mi mentón en su hombro.

-No será por mucho tiempo, además prometo llamarte seguido-susurre cerca de su oreja, maka tembló entre mis brazos-Así que no quiero que estés triste, ¿vale?

-Soul…

-Yo sé que es difícil, este momento, pero estoy seguro de que lograremos superarlo-continúe.

-Soul…

-Por favor, no lo hagas mas difícil, maka, prometo no fijarme en nadie más allá, así que no vaciles ni por un segundo de que te seré infiel porque solo tengo ojos para ti…

-¡SOUL!-exclamo maka dándome un gran Maka-Chop en la cabeza.

Caí de sentón, para después mirarla molesto.

-¿Por qué me golpeas?-pregunte.

-¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO!-volvió a gritar-P-preguntas porque te golpeo, si durante todo e-ese sermón no p-parabas de to-tocarme los pe-pechos-respondió completamente roja.

-Oh, ahora entiendo que era aquel suave tacto-respondí apenado.

Maka alzo nuevamente en alto su libro para después golpearme con todas sus fuerzas, dejándome semiinconsciente en el suelo y quizás con una hemorragia cerebral. Maka salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta de un sonoro portazo que de seguro hizo eco en la mansión.

* * *

**Maka POV**

-Ese estúpido de soul, sabía que era mala idea ir con el pero… ¡Agh!-murmure así misma mientras caminaba por los desolados pasillos.

Entre a mi habitación y comencé a quitarme la ropa, una larga ducha me ayudaría a relajarme. Estaba a punto de quitarme el sujetador cuando escuche como alguien carraspeaba la garganta, asustada voltee y juro que me quería morir de la vergüenza; al lado de la puerta, se encontraban Killik y Ox mirándome completamente sonrojados y con una gotita de sangre salir de su nariz, en sus manos tenían un extraño aparato que al parecer lo estaban colocando en la esquina de mi habitación, que mas bien el objeto parecía una cámara.

Sentí mis mejillas arder que no pude evitar gritar mientras me tapaba con una sabana que se encontraba sobre mi cama y salir corriendo de ahí, grave error, tan pronto abrí la puerta choque con alguien y caí de sentón dejando nuevamente al descubierto mi sujetador. Rápidamente coloque mis brazos sobre mis pechos tratando de ocultarlos.

-¡¿Qué pasa?-pregunto soul, quien había sido el que había abierto la puerta hace un segundo, entro a la habitación y tan pronto me vio tuvo una gran hemorragia nasal.

-¡Soul!-lo regañe por su inmadura y pervertida reacción.

-Oh, lo siento-murmuro para después llegar a mi lado y darme la sabana para taparme.

Miro a killik y a Ox que no habían movido un solo musculo durante el drama.

-Lo sentimos, debimos pedir permiso a Maka-san antes de entrar a su habitación-se disculparon al unísono.

-Sí, pero nunca pensamos que llegaría quitándose la ropa-murmuro apenado Ox, mientras que Killik asentía dándole la razón.

Soul suspiro.

-Está bien, retírense necesito hablar con Maka…-les ordeno, ambos asintieron rápidamente y salieron del lugar.

Soul volteo a verme y por alguna razón me sonroje nuevamente.

-Maka, perdona, no pedí tu opinión sobre que los strengths estuvieran a tu cuidado, pero después de lo que sucedió ayer no me sentiré tranquilo dejándote sola, así que, ¿Estás de acuerdo que ellos te cuiden en mi ausencia?-me pregunte.

Lo medite por un momento.

-Bueno el hecho de que contrates a alguien para que me cuide suena como si se tratara de una niñera, pero por el otro lado me parece algo tierno de tu parte y no me puedo negar-respondí con una sonrisa.

-Gracias-me devolvió el gesto-Pero antes de irme quiero preguntarte algo…-lo mire confundida-¡¿Por qué entraste a tu habitación desnudándote sin checar antes que estuvieras sola?

-¡Solo me quería dar un baño después de lidiar con tus inmaduras estupideces!-me defendí.

-¡Eso no justifica nada! Deberías cuidarte más a ti misma, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si en vez de encontrarte a Killik y Ox, hubieran sido los dos tipos de anoche?

-Pero no paso.

-Supongamos que si, no bajes la guardia, maka, solo porque contrate a los mejores guarda espaldas del país, ellos también podrían descuidarse por un momento y no quiero que por una imprudencia tuya salgas lastimada.

Lo mire sorprendida, jamás había visto a soul tan preocupado.

-Lo lamento-susurre bajando la mirada, aunque me costara admitirlo soul tenía toda la razón.

Soul me abrazo, pero esta vez de una manera tierna.

-Está bien, lo menos que deseo es que alguien te lastime y no sabes cómo me siento cuando pienso que la persona que más daño te hace puedo ser yo-murmuro.

-No, tú jamás me has hecho daño, al contrario siempre te preocupas por mí, incluso más que a ti mismo-respondí correspondiéndole el abrazo.

-Maka… yo…-murmuro mientras se separaba un poco de mi para verme-Hay algo que he querido decirte durante mucho tiempo… yo te…

No alcance a escuchar a soul ya que la puerta se abrió repentinamente seguido de un escandaloso grito.

-¡Maka-san! Blair ha venido a visitarte ~ -musito Blair con una sonrisa, pero al vernos guardo silencio para después agregar de manera picara-¡Ups! No sabía que se encontraban muy ocupados, esperare abajo, sigan divirtiéndose, bye bye ~

Y cerró la puerta, dejándonos a ambos completamente confundidos.

Mire a soul.

-¿Qué era lo que me estabas diciendo?-pregunte, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh…? Nada importante, jeje, te lo diré después ¿vale?-murmuro apenado mientras desviaba la mirada y se levantaba del suelo.

- De acuerdo- respondí no del todo convencida- Bueno me voy a dar un baño, entretén a Blair un rato por mí ¿sí?

- ¡¿A Blair? Pero ella…

Ya no escuche la respuesta de soul porque cerré la puerta.

Tan pronto termine de bañarme y cambiarme salí directo a la sala. Cuando llegue no pude evitar mirar con pena la escena, soul se encontraba semiinconsciente por la notoria pérdida de sangre, causa de que Blair no paraba de abrazarlo y poner su cara en sus pechos. Suspire para después llegar hasta ellos.

-¡Maka-san!-exclamo con júbilo Blair tan pronto me vio, soltó a Soul para abalanzarse sobre mi y abrazarme- Te extrañe mucho, Nya ~

-Yo también-le correspondí el abrazo con una sonrisa.

-Pues yo no tanto-murmuro soul, quien ya se encontraba mejor-¿Y a que se debe tu repentina visita?

-¡Soul!-Lo regañe.

-Pues más que nada porque necesito hablar con ustedes-respondió de manera seria.

Soul y yo intercambiamos miradas, confundidos.

-¿Sobre qué?-cuestione curiosa.

-Hump, prefiero conversarlo en un lugar más privado, nya ~

-En ese caso vayamos a la Biblioteca-sugirió soul para después guiarnos hasta el lugar.

Cuando llegamos, Blair cerró las puertas y se sentó frente a nosotros, suspiro antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Maka-san, soul-kun, ¿No han visto a un hombre rubio de ojos azules y que siempre lleva unos audífonos de calavera?

Soul y yo negamos desconcertados.

Blair suspiro para luego dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Por qué?-cuestiono soul-¿Pasa algo?

Blair volteo a verme, para después negar con la cabeza débilmente.

-Bueno, eso es todo-murmuro con una sonrisa-Oh, maka-san, ahora que recuerdo podrías traerme mi bolsa la deje en el vestíbulo.

-Claro-respondí para después salir de la habitación.

* * *

**Blair POV**

Una vez que maka salió de la habitación dirigi mi vista hacia soul, quien se tenso tan pronto lo vi. Me rei quedamente.

-No te preocupes esta vez no te hare nada-murmure divertida-Pero, la verdad es que si sucede algo…

Soul me miro fijamente.

-Es algo relacionado con Maka, ¿verdad?

Asentí y el suspiro.

-Desde hace dos semanas para ser exactos, nos visito el tío de Maka-chan, Justin Law…

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ¡Flash Black! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Termine de lavar la ropa y cuando estaba a punto de ir a preparar la cena, el timbre sonó.

-Voy ~ -respondí mientras abría la puerta.

Me sorprendí al ver a la persona que se encontraba frente a mí, Justin Law.

-Hola, Blair-san-me saludo con una de sus tiernas sonrisas.

-Hola, Justin, pasa.

El asintió para luego pasar y tomar asiento.

-¿Se te ofrece algo? Un vaso de agua, un refresco…-el negó.

-No, estoy bien así-respondio aun con la sonrisa en sus labios, y dime, ¿Se encuentra spirit…?

-Sí, enseguida regreso.

Fui a llamarlo, cuando le dije sobre la repentina visita de Justin se sorprendió mucho.

-Hola que tal…-saludo spirit una vez que regresamos.

-¡Spirit, ¿Cómo has estado?-exclamo en cuanto lo vio.

Estuvimos así hasta la cena, sin embargo, el ambiente cambio tan pronto Justin menciono a Maka-san.

-Sabes, maka-san no ha salido desde que llegue, ¿Está ocupada?-cuestiono curioso.

-En realidad, eem, lo que pasa es…-balbuceo spirit.

-¡¿Quién quiere más pescado?-pregunte tratando de cambiar de tema, sin embargo, fui ignorada **(N/A: Pobre Blair D:)**.

Justin alzo una ceja impaciente.

-La verdad, no sé donde esta, ella se fue de la casa…-respondió finalmente.

-¡¿Qué ella qué?-grito Justin levantándose de su lugar-¡Acaso le hiciste algo!

-¡No!-se apresuro a responder.

-¡¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que se fue?-exigió molesto.

No sabía qué hacer, el ambiente ya se encontraba muy tenso.

-Como unos tres meses y medio-susurro apenado.

-¡TRES MESES Y MEDIO!-exclamo furioso-¡Tanto tiempo y no has mencionado nada al respecto a tu familia! Ahora comprendo porque mi hermana se divorcio de ti y ahora veo que hizo bien en hacerlo…-murmuro mientras tomaba sus cosas.

Spirit guardo silencio, Justin camino hasta la salida y nosotros lo seguimos de cerca, pero antes de marcharse volteo a ver a spirit-san por última vez.

-¡Buscare a Maka, y cuando la encuentre me la llevare a Japón de regreso!-Concluyo para luego marcharse, dejando a spirit en una profunda depresión.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ¡Fin del Flash Black! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Finalizo Blair con la mirada perdida.**  
**

* * *

**SOUL POV**

La mire sorprendida.

-Soul, es por eso que quiero pedirte de favor que cuides muy bien a Maka-san, no permitas que su tío la encuentre y se la lleve a Japón-suplico con la voz entre cortada- No quiero que me alejen de mi querida Maka-chan.

La abrace.

-Descuida, no permitiré que eso ocurra.

-Gracias ~

Quise contarle acerca de lo que ocurrió ayer en la noche, pero al ver que se encontraba muy angustiada decidí no comentarle nada por el momento.

La puerta se abrió y de ella entro Maka con el bolso de Blair.

-¡Aquí esta!-exclamo con una sonrisa.

-¡Maka-chan!-sollozo Blair lanzándose sobre ella mientras la zarandeaba entre sus brazos-¡Blair te a extrañar mucho!

-¡Blair, no puedo respirar!

-Lo siento…-dijo soltándola.

Maka le sonrió y ella le regreso el gesto.

Acompañamos a Blair hasta la puerta, ella se despidió con un gran abrazo y después se retiro.

Luego de un rato más Masamune me ayudo a bajar mi equipaje y a subirlo al coche.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho…-murmure mientras acariciaba a Excalibur.

-Guau, guau, guau (**T:** _Aunque ni yo lo crea, también te extrañare_)-ladro.

Mire a maka, quien se encontraba mirando hacia la nada, me acerque a ella y carraspee logrando llamar su atencion.

-A ti también te extrañare-le dije.

Ella sonrió, o mejor dicho fingió una sonrisa ya que sus ojos no tenían aquel brillo que tiene cada vez que sonríe.

-Aunque me cueste admitirlo, yo también-dijo divertida.

-¡Joven amo!-me llamo Masamune indicando que habían terminado de subir todo el equipaje.

-¡En un momento voy!-respondí, el asintió y se retiro.

Mire nuevamente a Maka, realmente voy a extrañar sus bellos ojos jade, sus dolorosos golpes, bueno en fin todo.

-Espero que tengas un buen viaje-susurro Maka.

-Sí… eem, gracias…

-Guau, guau, guau (**T:** _Oh, vamos, ¿Acaso tengo que ayudarles siempre?_)

Excalibur comenzó a ladrar, sin embargo, por alguna razón sentía como si nos estuviera diciendo algo. Maka y yo nos sentamos por un momento en el suelo y tomamos a Excalibur.

-Pórtate bien, ¿vale?-le dije.

Excalibur me miro por un momento para después jalarme de la manga, lo mire confundido pero deje que me guiara y realmente me sorprendió cuando guio mi mano hasta la de maka, ambos lo miramos desconcertados y nuevamente comenzó a ladrar, mire a maka ella me miraba sonrojada e igual de confundida que yo. Sin darme cuenta comencé acercarme lentamente a ella, al principio pensé que se negaría pero no fue así, se quedo quieta, y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta ya nos encontrábamos besando.

Al principio fue algo lento y tímido, pero con el paso del tiempo se hizo más apasionado, no supe cuanto tiempo duramos así pero cuando nuestros pulmones egoístamente nos exigieron oxigeno tuvimos que separarnos. Mire a maka, estaba completamente roja y no dudaba de que yo me encontrara igual, estuvimos a punto de volver a juntar nuestros labios pero fuimos interrumpidos por Masamune.

-Joven amo, lamento interrumpirlo pero si no se apura perderá su vuelo-murmuro apenado.

Suspire para después pararme de mi lugar y caminar hacia él, pero antes de salir de la habitación voltee a ver a Maka quien se sonrojo ante mi mirada.

-Cuando regrese, prometo decirte finalmente lo de aquella vez…-murmure para después salir de la habitación.

* * *

**General POV**

-Cuando regrese, prometo decirte finalmente lo de aquella vez…-murmuro el chico albino para después salir de la habitación.

Dejando a Maka completamente desconcertada, sin embargo, tan pronto hizo memoria se sonrojo y recordó que soul estaba a punto de decirle algo pero fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de Blair.

Salió de la mansión, noto que los strengths ya se encontraban despidiéndose de él, dio unos pasos más hasta llegar a soul donde una vez más se despidieron, para que después él entrara al auto. Vio como este se marchaba.

-Hasta pronto, soul-murmuro con una sonrisa.

Excalibur llego junto a ella y comenzó a ladrar, maka lo cargo y así ambos se quedaron ahí parados hasta que el auto desapareciera de su vista.

* * *

-Aquí tiene su boleto-le dijo Masamune entregándoselo, soul lo tomo y le sonrió-Que tenga un buen viaje, joven amo.

-Gracias, y por favor, cuida a Maka en mi ausencia.

-Con gusto-le respondió.

**"Los pasajeros con destino a España, favor de abordar"**, se escucho en todo el lugar.

Soul suspiro.

-Bueno debo irme…

Y tras decir eso se marcho.

* * *

-Misión completada…-murmuro Giriko con una sonrisa macabra mientras veía abordar a soul el avión.

El avión no tardo en despegar.

-Que tengas un buen viaje al _otro mundo_, Soul Evans-susurro Noah y con la misma sonrisa que su compañero.

**Be Continued...**

* * *

_ Lose, ¡se que me quieren matar!_

_Y los comprendo, ya me amenazaron, así que por eso me apresure a subir, uff, ando en examenes pero bueno aquí ya esta el capitulo que muchos me suplicaron que subiera... Así que disfrutenlo y nos vemos hasta el proximo milenio (?) Haha, ok eso no, pero algo es seguro que esta semana no podre subir, tal vez uno que otro Onee-shot o Drabble... Oh, sí el de Wa akurai Hoshi me falta poco para terminarlo pero el de Rebelion en el cielo e infierno tendran que esperar un poco más... D: prometo actualizar tan pronto salga de examenes nwwn  
_

_Deuda del dia: __3, 600, 000 Dolares…__. xD  
_

_↓ ¿'Onegai' Reviews 'Onegai'? ↓  
_


	6. Una terrible noticia

**Disclaimer:** _Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen. La historia es completamente mía. Si acaso es similar a alguna otra serie solo les aseguro que en el comienzo me inspire en la de He is my master, de ahí la trama es mía._

_¡Continuación! Obedeto gozaimasu ~ ¡Es el fic ganador! C:_

* * *

"**My master is an idiot"**

**Cap. 6 **_"Una terrible noticia"_

**SOUL POV**

**._._._.**

Suspire mientras me acurrucaba sobre mi asiento tan solo habían pasado veinte minutos desde que el avión despego y sin embargo, ya la extrañaba demasiado, me hacía falta su presencia para sentirme vivo.

Mire por la ventana y quede atónito, aunque obviamente no era la primera vez que viajaba en avión, nunca antes desde que tengo uso de razón, le había prestado demasiada atención al paisaje. Se podía ver claramente los rayos de sol atravesar las blancas y blandas nubes, como ya estaba comenzando anochecer el cielo comenzaba a mostrar una infinidad de colores terciarios. Baje inconscientemente un poco la vista y reí quedamente al ver las casa tan pequeñas. Cuando era niño siempre decía que aquella era una ciudad de enanos porque como todo se veía a una escala tan diminuta que parecía una maqueta de una pequeña ciudad en exposición.

– ¿Se le ofrece algo, joven? – pregunto sonriente la aeromoza.

– Por el momento no, pero gracias – respondí amablemente.

Ella asintió y se marcho a atender a otro pasajero.

Volví a suspirar para después tomar mi pequeña maletita – la cual repentinamente se volvió pesada – y cuando la abrí casi me da un paro cardiaco del susto, pues vi como un _cosa_ blanca y extraña que salía de mi equipaje directo al asiento de al lado.

Tarde unos momentos en captar que aquella _cosa_ se trataba de Excalibur, ¡Esperen! ¿No se suponía que había dejado a Excalibur con Maka? Entonces, ¿Qué hacía en mi maleta?

– ¿E-excalibur? – balbucee desconcertado de tenerlo conmigo.

– ¡Guau! (**T:** _¡BAKA!_) – ladro alegre.

Sonreí mientras lo colocaba en mis piernas para luego comenzar a acariciarle su cabeza.

– Perro malo, ¿Qué haces aquí? Se suponía que te quedarías en casa para hacer mi trabajo **(N/A: Hacerle la vida imposible a Maka, en otras palabras xD)** La dejaras muy preocupada – susurre divertido mientras seguía acariciándolo y el movía su colita de un lado para otro.

El se acurruco en mis brazos.

– Guau, guau, guau, guau (**T:** _Simplemente no me podía separar de mí querido Baka… ejem… amo por mucho que adore molestarla y además le deje una notita a Baka-chan donde le explicaba la razón de mi escapada_).

* * *

**General POV**

Hoy había sido sin duda un día muy largo para ella, estaba agotada física y mentalmente. Entro a su recamara con la idea de tirarse sobre la cama y dormirse durante unos tres años, encendió la luz pues estaba algo oscuro el lugar y tal fue su sorpresa al ver el completo caos que no pudo más que gritar furiosa y a todo pulmón, el nombre del causante de casi todas sus desgracias.

– ¡EXCALIBUR!

Porque si, la mascota de su pervertido amo le había dejado de cabeza su habitación, había una montaña de papeles regados por doquier y sobre todo unas pequeñas huellitas – cortesía de Excalibir – de tinta negra por todo el piso.

Debido a que no le había sido nada sencillo al cachorro sacar las hojas de la enorme repisa, ni tampoco encontrar la tinta.

– ¡Matare a ese parasito tan pronto lo encuentre…! – siseo para después volver a mirar el desastre que le tomaría los tres años de descanso que tanto anhelaba en esos momentos – Oh, mejor dicho… ¡Tan pronto termine de recoger este desastre! – exclamo para luego comenzar a limpiar.

* * *

**Excalibur POV**

Soul me coloco en sus piernas, pero justo en ese momento apareció la molesta aeromoza y le dijo a mí amo que no me podía tener ahí. Así que bajamos a la bodega donde se encontraba todo el equipaje de todos los pasajeros.

Soul me coloco con cuidado en el suelo para sacar una de esas molestas jaulas donde te encierran durante todo el vuelo, así que rápida y astutamente aproveche que se encontraba ocupado peleándose con otras maletas mientras intentaba tomar una de esas jaulas para mascotas _sin clase_, sigilosamente me escabullí a un lado de él antes de que pudiera encerrarme en esas molestas cajas.

Me oculte entre unas maletas, pero hubo un molesto sonido que me aturdía y no paraba de decir _"pip pip pip"._

Tome la pequeña maleta como pude con mi hocico y la saque de entre todas las demás, justo cuando estaba a punto de ponerla en un lugar lejos de donde pretendía ocultarme, alguien me lo impidió, así es se trataba de mi Baka.

– ¡No excalibur eso no es tuyo! – me regaño al mismo tiempo que me quitaba la maletita.

– ¡Guau, guau, guau, guau! (**T:** _¡BAKA! Esa maleta no para de chillar y no pienso quedarme encerrado junto con algo tan molesto y escandaloso como eso_) – ladre molesto.

– ¿Qué pasa amigo? – pregunto preocupado soul.

Guardo silencio mientras se acercaba el objeto a su oído.

– Que extraño suena este reloj… – se murmuro así mismo – ¿Estará roto? – cuestiono sumiéndose en sus pensamientos por un momento.

Ladre trayéndolo de nuevo a la realidad.

Miro la maleta para luego comenzar a abrirla indeciso y temeroso por alguna razón.

Una vez que la abrió por completo su cara se puso completamente pálida, su cuerpo se tenso y pude percibir un gran miedo en sus ojos, volví a ladrar para llamar su atención nuevamente, esto ya comenzaba a preocuparme ¡Baka! Odio que hagan eso.

– ¡Esto… Esto es una BOMBA! – exclamo en shock.

Lo mire sorprendido, ¿una bomba? Sí había escuchado bien, pero, ¿Qué hace algo así en el avión? Eso es raro, o quizás puede que algún pasajero se encuentre en guerra en este momento y lleve esta bomba a su país enemigo para dejarla y así obtener la victoria.

_Pip pip pip pip_ **(40 segundos )**

Sonaba el molesto aparato haciendo que perdiera la concentración. ¡Baka! Odio cuando me desconcentran.

Conforme iban pasando los segundos sonaba más rápido, soul trato de abrir la puerta de emergencia pero por falta de condición física no logro moverla ni un milímetro, a pesar de que se encontraba con el rostro rojo y algo musculoso por la fuerza que hacía, la puerta se revelaba a moverse, como si la fuerza de soul solo fueran simples acaricias para ella. Pero bueno, eso no es la gran novedad.

– ¡Joder, ábrete de una buena vez! – gritaba con la desesperación en la voz.

Analice la situación y me di cuenta de que se trataba de una bomba activa. Así es las conozco perfectamente, son esa clase de relojes grandotes que les regalan a las personas ricas en su cumpleaños y una vez que el marcador llega a ceros le dan la mejor fiesta de su vida. Porque al día siguiente asisten muchas personas vestidas de trajes negros para despedirse con flores del cumpleañero al cual le regalan un viaje al cielo, sí, ahora comprendo porque lo ponen en esa nave tan extraña, lo que no comprendo es porque lo entierran bajo el suelo. ¿Será algún extraño y secreto portal? **(N/A: ¡Que inocente eres mi Excalibur! Te ganaste un fuerte abrazo (?) OuO.)** Ya lo investigare cuando regrese a Death City, después de todo eso lo he aprendido gracias a las películas.

_Pip pip pip pip _**( 20 segundos)**

– ¿Por qué no te abres?, ¡Estúpida puerta! – grito furioso.

Ladee la cabeza y vi detrás de él una ventanita pequeña. Salte alegre. ¡Me moría de calor aquí abajo! Que desgracia que este avión no incluya clima. Subí sobre las maletas como escaleras hasta llegar a la altura de la ventanilla y comencé a ladrar llamando nuevamente la atención de soul.

– ¡Guau, Guau, Guau! (**T:** _¡Baka! Deja de pelearte con esa cosa y abre esta ventana que me estoy asando aquí abajo_)

_Pip pip pip pip_ **(10 segundos)**

Soul volteo a verme y sonrió al ver la ventanilla.

– ¡Oh, Excalibur, eres increíble! – me felicito – ¡Bien hecho!

_Pip pip pip pip_ **(8 segundos)**

Rápidamente se acerco hasta mí, me bajo de ahí y movió un par de maletas.

_Pip pip pip pip_ **( 5 segundos)**

Abrió con todas sus fuerzas la ventanita y arrojo el objeto para luego cerrarla de golpe.

_Pip pip pip pip_ **(3 segundos)**

– Pff… eso estuvo cerca…

_Pip pip pip pip_ **(2 segundos)**

– Regresemos.

_Pip pip pip pip_ (**1 segundo)**

Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo y rápidamente voltee a ver hacia la ventanilla…

_¡Pippip pippip!_ **(0 segundos)** ¡BAAAM!

– ¡Aaaaaw!

* * *

**Maka POV**

– ¡Aaaaaw! – Exclame agotada al mismo momento que me dejaba caer sobre la blanda cama – ¡Ese parasito sí que me hizo un gran desastre!

Y justo en ese momento un terrible escalofrío recorrió por todo mi cuerpo, poniendo mis nervios a flor de piel.

Confundida me senté sobre mi cama, la respiración la tenia agitada y por un momento mi corazón se contrajo de dolor, estaba asustada, ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Por qué repentinamente me estaba comportando de esta manera?

– Soul…

Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar desenfrenadamente, su nombre se me había escapado mágicamente de mi boca.

– Soul… me pregunto ¿Cómo te encontraras en este momento? ¿Estarás pensando en mí también? – me sonroje ante esa última pregunta.

No sé porque pero tenía miedo. Miedo a perder a lo más importante en mi vida. Perderte a _ti_, _mi amado dueño_ Soul.

Sentí como mis parpados se humedecían por las lagrimas, las cuales no tardaron en caer por mis mejillas como cascadas, ¿Por qué demonios lloraba? ¿Qué me pasaba? Me sentía completamente estúpida al tener este cambio de ánimo tan repentino y extraño.

'_¡Estúpidas hormonas de adolecente!'_, murmure mentalmente.

Escuche como tocaron a la puerta.

– Ya voy – respondí levantándome de mi lugar mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas para luego abrir la puerta.

Mire a Killik, su expresión era neutra, lo desconocí por un momento.

– Maka-san, acompáñeme por favor – ordeno.

No respondí solo asentí ligeramente con la cabeza para después seguirle de cerca, él me encamino hasta el salón de estudio donde se encontraban reunidos los demás strenghts.

– ¿Sucede algo? – cuestione ante el repentino silencio.

Los cinco intercambiaron miradas cómplices antes de responder.

– Maka-san, hace unos momentos ocurrió algo extraño. La vía de comunicación con Soul se averió poco después de que su vuelo despegara – murmuro Ox.

– ¿Y…? – musite sin comprender el punto.

– Acabamos de intentar tener algún contacto con él pero por el momento nada – continuo Harvard – creemos que Soul éste en problemas.

Me quede en shock, mi cuerpo se tenso y sentí un gran dolor en el pecho, el temor me invadió por completo. Todos me miraron preocupados.

– Te dije que sería mala idea comentárselo – le regaño Thunder a Killik dándole un ligero _zape_ en la cabeza.

– Maka-san, no se preocupe, son simples probabilidades – menciono Killik arrepentido – Disculpe que la hayamos preocupado.

– Esta bien, la verdad tengo un mal presentimiento – susurre con la mirada perdida.

– No tiene porque inquietarse, si algo malo pasara sería lo primero en salir en las noticias – me animo apenada Fire.

– Malas noticias, acaba de suceder una seria tragedia en el aeropuerto Death City – grito un sirviente desde el vestíbulo.

Los cinco enmudecieron al instante. Rápidamente salí del salón, varios se encontraban reunidos en la sala mirando las noticias. Mi corazón latía feroz contra mi pecho, sentí como mis piernas comenzaron a temblar tuve que sostenerme del marco de la puerta para no colapsar por las emociones de pánico que invadían mi cuerpo en esos momentos.

"_Ultimas noticias del momento, el avión que despego hace media hora con destino a España se acaba de reportar como extraviado, el centro de comunicación del aeropuerto perdió contacto con él poco después de despegar. No se sabe su actual paradero, ni tampoco el estado de los pasajeros. El último mensaje que transmitieron los pilotos del avión era que todo se encontraba bien y no había fallas en el sistema por lo que es un misterio el paradero de este",_ informo el locutor del noticiero.

"_Esperen, me informan que ya se ha enviado un control de rescate en busca del avión, para más información estaremos al contacto con este suceso, gracias",_ aviso.

Todos guardaron silencio y por alguna razón voltearon a verme preocupados, yo ya no supe ni que, mi cabeza me daba vueltas, sentí ganas de vomitar y pronto mi vista se nublo para después volverse todo oscuridad.

_Soul…_

._._._.

Débilmente comencé a abrir los ojos, parpadee varias veces.

– Ya está despertando – susurro una voz femenina cerca.

Ladee la cabeza un poco desconcertada, ¿En dónde estaba? Alce un poco la mirada y me encontré con varias personas rodeando la cama provocando que me inmutara un poco ante la sorpresa.

– Maka-chan, ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto preocupada la chica de hace unos momentos, no tarde en darme cuenta de que se trataba de Tsubaki.

– Yo… sí – respondí en un ligero susurro.

– Señorita, ¿Se le ofrece algo? – cuestiono preocupado Masamune.

– No, gracias – le sonreí indicándole que estaba bien.

El asintió con la cabeza.

– Entonces me retiro, si se le ofrece algo hágamelo saber – murmuro para después abandonar la habitación junto con los demás sirvientes.

Mire sin mirar el techo.

– ¿Fue un sueño, verdad? – susurre rogando que su respuesta fuese unánime _sí_.

– No – respondió Kid.

Mis parpados se humedecieron ligeramente, ¿Por qué la realidad debe de ser tan dura y cruel conmigo? Me aferre con fuerza a las sabanas de mi cama desviando la mirada de ambos.

– Maka…

– ¡Soul, no! – grite interrumpiendo a mi amigo – ¡Él no!

Los dos guardaron silencio cuando de mis ojos comenzaron a escapar lágrimas, lágrimas que solo podía derramar por _ti_, Soul.

– Soul… él no… no puede… – solloce con un hilo de voz.

– Maka, tranquilízate – rogo Kid.

– ¿Por qué? – lo mire fijamente.

Su mirada se enterneció al ver mi estado, me dedico una cálida sonrisa para después abrazarme con delicadeza. No lo soporte más, me aferre con fuerza a su chaqueta escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho y llore a más no poder.

_Soul…_

_Soul…_

_¿Dónde estás? ¡Quiero verte!_

_¡Soul…!_

* * *

**Death the kid POV**

Suspire mientras cerraba la puerta de la recamara de mi amiga, nunca antes la había visto tan mal. Ni aun en el divorcio de sus padres aunque le dolía su separación ella se mantuvo fuerte, siempre le he admirado ese coraje. Pero ahora, me duele verla así y me siento impotente por no poder hacer nada para ayudarla.

– Kid…

Mire a Tsubaki, quien al igual que yo su rostro mostraba una enorme preocupación en la mirada. Le sonreí logrando calmarla un poco.

– Descuida, está bien – comente en un susurro – se quedo nuevamente dormida.

– Oh, pobre de Maka-chan, es a la que más le afecto el incidente de Soul-kun – murmuro con tristeza.

– Lose…

– Death, Nakatsukasa, acompáñenme por favor – exigió Killik.

Killik nos dirigió con sus demás compañeros. Lo mire curioso.

– ¿Qué sucede? – cuestione después de un breve silencio.

– Hemos buscado el avión por la vía satelital y al parecer se estrello a las afueras de Death City – menciono Havard mientras nos enseñaba el monitor de su ¿laptop? Si es que es eso, porque esta algo tosca y tiene muchos botones extraños además de cables y otras cosas.

– ¿Vía Satélite? – murmure – ¿Acaso eso es legal?

– Ahora lo es – respondió desafiante.

– Y, ¿Ya lo informaron en las noticias? – cuestiono curiosa Tsubaki.

– Obviamente no – comento Fire.

– Somos profesionales, difícilmente tenemos algún limite – añadió Thunder.

– Esperen, si el avión se estrello eso quiere decir que tal vez… – susurre en Shock.

– Podría ser una posibilidad, aun no es un hecho – interrumpió Ox.

– Pero las probabilidades de que haya algún sobreviviente al impacto son casi el 5% – aseguro Harvard – en otras palabras, _es casi imposible que quedaran sobrevivientes_.

Cerré con fuerza mi puño.

No podría ser cierto. Soul, ¿Está muerto?

* * *

**General POV**

– Señor, la misión fue todo un éxito – comento Noah.

– El avión colapso poco después de despegar – agrego Giriko con una tétrica sonrisa.

– Buen trabajo – los felicito el hombre – Ahora, tengo una nueva misión para ustedes.

Ambos lo miraron con atención. La persona abrió su cajón y saco de ahí unos papeles para después entregárselos. Los dos sujetos los examinaron con detenimiento.

– ¿Puedo contar con ustedes? – cuestiono con firmeza.

Los dos sonrieron de manera tétrica.

– Señor, estamos a sus ordenes – exclamaron haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

– Eso era lo que quería escuchar, pueden retirarse – ordeno.

Ambos hombres abandonaron al instante la oscura habitación.

– No importa que, tú estarás nuevamente a mi lado, Albarn – murmuro mirando nuevamente aquella fotografía mientras acariciaba la imagen de la chica suavemente – Nadie te volverá a separar de mi lado nunca más.

._._._.

"_El equipo de rescate ya ha encontrado el paradero del avión con destino a España. Actualmente no se han encontrado sobrevivientes. A continuación les proporcionamos una lista con los nombres de los difuntos encontrados…"_, comento el interlocutor.

Era un escándalo en Death City y en otras partes del mundo debido a que fue algo inesperado y extraño, no se había encontrado hasta el momento alguna explicación lógica, ya que antes de despegar la nave se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, la mayoría de los pasajeros eran personas de negocio o padres de familia que tenían que salir a fueras de la ciudad por lo que no se haya algún sospechoso.

– El nombre de Soul no se encuentra – afirmo Tsubaki mirando la televisión.

"_Esos fueron los nombres de las personas sin vida que han encontrado, los siguientes en la lista son los nombres de los pasajeros de los que no han encontrado sus cuerpos…",_ agrego.

– Lo encontré – exclamo Death señalando el nombre.

"_Soul Evans, 18 años"_

– Esta en la lista de los cuerpos que aun no han encontrado – comento Ox pensativo.

Todos guardaron silencio.

– ¡Él está vivo!

Voltearon al instante hacia dónde provino la voz.

– Maka… – murmuro el chico con tres líneas blancas en la cabeza – ¿Qué haces aquí? Aun no estás en condiciones de…

– Kid, no es necesario.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que soul está con vida? – cuestiono dudoso Harvard.

– No lo sé, solo siento que él no está… – hizo una pausa – ¡Está vivo! Yo lo sé.

– Maka-chan… - susurro preocupada Tsubaki.

– Se que es duro pero…

– ¡No! – exclamo la rubia – No quiero su consuelo ni que me tengan lastima, créanme. Yo lo siento aquí – señalo su corazón.

Harvard suspiro profundamente mientras se levantaba de su asiento para después dirigirse hasta Maka.

– Harvard, no – suplico Fire al comprender la intención de su compañero.

El joven ignoro el ruego de su amiga, tomo a Maka de los hombros con firmeza, la rubia lo miro con la mirada perdida.

– El hecho de que en el noticiero aparezca en la lista de los que no han encontrado su cuerpo no justifica que él esté _muerto_.

La muchacha se sobre salto quedando choqueada ante sus palabras frías.

– ¡Mentira! – grito desesperada tratando de zafarse de su agarre.

– ¡Basta! Harvard – exigió kid preocupado.

– Debe entender, créanme. Es la mejor forma de hacerla entrar en razón – explico – Maka, tranquilízate.

– No, nunca – grito fulminándolo con la mirada – Si tú no me crees, ¿Por qué he yo de hacerlo?

El joven la miro sorprendido al mismo tiempo que ella se soltaba de su agarre para aprovechar salir rápidamente de la habitación.

– ¡Maka-san! – llamo preocupada Tsubaki.

– ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – cuestiono furioso Kid – Solo la has lastimado más.

Guardo silencio, ambos adolecentes abandonaron la habitación para ir tras su amiga.

– Harvard… – murmuro Ford.

– Cállate – rugió molesto – No sé porque tuve que hacer eso. Como si me importará…

– Quizás porque comprendes su dolor y no quieres que pase por lo mismo que tú – susurro Fire.

– Aunque mala manera de consolar a una chica – se burlo Thunder aumentando el enojo de su amigo.

– Cállense.

Salió molesto de la habitación.

._._._.

– Maka, abre la puerta – suplico kid.

Pero no hubo respuesta, ambos suspiraron.

– Mejor dejémosla sola, ya mañana se tranquilizara un poco – sugirió Tsubaki.

El chico la miro dudosa pero accedió.

– Bien.

._._._.

Del otro lado de la puerta se encontraba una chica rubia guardando varias cosas en su mochila. Su estado emocional estaba inestable, por lo que era obvio que había perdido el brillo en sus ojos y no mostraba su rostro alguna expresión; sobre todo su cabeza era un total caos, por lo que justificaba un poco el hecho de que no razonara bien. Al terminar de empacar miro el reloj que se encontraba sobre su mesita de noche, las 7:30 p.m.

– Bien, saldré en la madrugada – susurro así misma percatándose de que las cámaras que habían colocado en su habitación no la vieran.

Ágilmente salió de la habitación para después esconder detrás de una maseta su mochila, ya que lo más probable sería que la descubrieran si esta permanecía en su recamara.

Entro a su habitación para luego acomodarse en la cama para dormir un rato.

"_Tan solo espera, Soul. Sé que aun estas con vida, te encontrare, lo prometo",_ susurro mentalmente antes de quedarse dormida.

Sintió como algo vibro ligeramente debajo de su almohada, lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos mientras por debajo de las sabanas tomaba el celular para apagar la alarma. Le había puesto en vibrador para que el sonido no la delatara.

Cuidadosamente se incorporo para después quitarse la pijama y vestirse rápidamente, una vez lista reviso que no le faltara nada.

"_Bien, estoy lista",_ murmuro mentalmente.

Abrió con cuidado y muy despacio la puerta, sin embargo se sobresalto al ver una sombra extraña frente a ella una vez que estuvo a punto de salir. Callo de sentón al suelo, alzo la vista asustada al notar que seguía ahí esa sombra. Estaba muy oscuro por lo que no lograba distinguirla con claridad, aparentemente parecía tener cuerpo humano.

– ¿A dónde piensas irte? – cuestiono una voz masculina muy familiar para la chica.

– Harvard… – susurro aun choqueada por la sorpresa y susto.

– ¿Qué acaso nos ves cara de tontos? – pregunto ofendido – Somos profesionales, no nos subestimes tan fácilmente.

Maka se levanto y lo miro fijamente, podía divisar sus penetrantes ojos a través de sus raras gafas. Hubo un incomodo silencio, ninguno de los decía nada.

– No me detengas – siseo finalmente la oji-jade.

– ¿Y si me niego a dejarte ir?

– No lo harás – respondió con seguridad, Harvard la mira confundido – Porque si tu intensión era detenerme, desde un principio lo hubieras hecho. Incluso les habrías informado a tus compañeros de mi plan. Pero te callaste.

Sonrió.

– Tienes agallas, niña.

– No me subestimes – contesto divertida encogiéndose de hombros – ¿Cuál es tu plan?

– Obviamente el tuyo es el que haremos, vamos.

Maka asintió para después tomar la mochila de su escondite y salir de la mansión cautelosamente.

– Vamos, sígueme – susurro el chico realizando un pequeño ademán.

Llegaron hasta el garaje.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer? – cuestiono curiosa Maka.

– Vamos a tomar prestado la nave_ Death_ – respondió mientras encendía las luces del garaje.

– ¿Death? – murmuro – ¿Acaso pertenece a la familia _Death Shinigami_?

– Bueno, más bien fue un regalo de su parte por haber realizado un trabajo con ellos. Vamos, no perdamos más tiempo.

– Harvard – murmuro Maka provocando que el aludido volteara a verla – Gracias.

– ¿Por qué?

– Por confiar en mí.

– N-no, discúlpame tú a mi por haberte dicho aquello – balbuceo desviando la mirada con un leve rubor carmín en sus mejillas – Ya vámonos.

El vehículo parecía simple por fuera, era negro y el cofre del frente era largo y tenia dibujada una cruz blanca**(A),** abrieron la puerta y lo próximo que vieron los dejaron con la boca abierta.

– ¿A dónde van? – cuestiono Ox sentado al volante.

Ambos enmudecieron por unos momentos.

– ¿Y sin nosotros? – agrego Killik sentado en el copiloto.

– Yo… – murmuro Maka nerviosa.

– Nosotros vamos a buscar a Soul Evans – se adelanto Harvard.

Sus compañeros se sorprendieron ante sus palabras.

– Bien, dicho – exclamaron al unísono las gemelas desde los asientos traseros.

Sonrieron para después subir a la nave Death y marchar en busca de Soul.

._._._.

_**(Minutos antes…)**_

Dos hombres se ocultaban desde las oscuras sombras que le brindaba la noche, intercambiaron miradas antes de actuar. Abrieron lentamente la ventana para después entrar rápidamente a la habitación sin hacer mucho ruido. Buscaron que la amenaza de la vez pasada no se encontrara presente y así fue. Sonrieron, seguros que esta vez lograrían su triunfo.

Sacaron un pañuelo con una sustancia emanar de este y se acercaron sigilosamente a la cama. El hombre de gorra le hizo señas a su compañero. Rápidamente él levanto las sabanas mientras que el otro se preparaba para actuar pero al ver que no había nadie en la cama más que solo almohadas maldijeron en voz baja.

– ¿En donde esta esa chiquilla? – cuestiono irritado el rubio.

– Cálmate, Giriko.

De pronto un sonido se escucho desde la parte de debajo de la mansión, ambos se encaminaron rápidamente a la ventana donde vieron salir desde el garaje un automóvil a toda velocidad.

– Tsk, _strenghts…_ - siseo furioso Noah.

– ¿A dónde irán? – pregunto curioso el otro hombre.

– No lo sé, pero, ¿Por qué no les dejamos una sorpresa de bienvenida para cuando regresen de su viaje?

Su compañero sonrió al comprender las palabras de su amigo.

– Bien, un regalo muy _especial_.

**B**_e_ **C**_o_**n**_t_**i**_n_**u**_e_**d**...

* * *

**(A)**_ Es parecido al vehículo de Justin en el Anime o Manga, no recuerdo en donde salía._

_Bueno, tal y como lo pidieron trabajare con este Fic hasta terminarlo, gracias a todos por votar. ¡Espero que hayan disfrutado del Fic ganador! Y les pido una disculpa, mi imaginación se enfrió un poco al no continuarlo por un buen tiempo D; pero les aseguro que irá mejorando. Y disculpen también si fue algo corta D; me falto tiempo e inspiración. Gomenasai._

_¿Soul estará con vida? Y si es así, ¿Lo encontrarán? ¿Qué regalo le prepararán en su regreso aquella pandilla malvada? ¡Todas estás y más dudas se contestaran en los próximos capítulos!_

_Deuda del día: 3 6OO OOO Dolares._

_**¡Regálame un Review!**_


End file.
